The Summoner's Path
by vandevere
Summary: AU.  Just after returning to Spira, Auron gets amnesia.  Everything changes after that...
1. Chapter 1

**The Summoner's Path**

_There they stood; the trio who had gone through so much, given up so much, to arrive at this moment. The Time of Sacrifice was come. Jecht had already made his Sacrifice. Now, it was Lord Braska's turn; and Auron's too, his Sacrifice given in a twice-broken heart. Braska was going to die, and Jecht's fate would be worse than death, far worse…_

_There wasn't even time to make a proper farewell; as if mere words could've helped anyway…_

_Sin was there now, ready for battle. So, Braska Summoned his Final Aeon, and Jecht…changed…right in front of Auron's eyes, becoming something far more, and far less, than human. Then, the Final Aeon hurled itself into the sky to meet Sin, and two monsters fought in the sky, and Auron could only try to drag Braska away, try to make a run for it before Sin was defeated…_

"_No, Auron," Braska was looking up at the battle overhead. "I always knew my death would be the price for defeating Sin."_

"_What of the price Jecht will pay?" Auron saw Braska flinch. They both knew Braska had the easier fate. Jecht would become Sin, and the whole cycle would begin all over again…_

"_Stay out of it, Auron," Braska commanded. "When he comes for me, just let it happen. I think he'll ignore you. I want you to-"_

"_I am your Guardian, my Lord!" Auron interrupted. "I can't stand idly by when your life is at stake!"_

"_Then, who will take Yuna to Besaid? Who will keep her safe? You promised to do that, my friend. Don't deny me my last hope."_

_Auron bowed his head, tears blurring his vision._

"_Dear friend," Braska continued, laying gentle hands on the Guardian's shoulders. "Please, stand aside…"_

_What could Auron do, but obey that last request? It was the hardest thing he had ever done, taking those few, short steps backward; made all the harder by the look of gratitude in Lord Braska's eyes, and the simple, "Thank you," which were the Summoner's last words…_

_Sin had fallen, the ground shaking with the impact. The beast was dead, and something, a ball of light, fled the dead body, soaring up, into the Final Aeon. The Final Aeon wavered in the sky for a second, and then righted itself; and Auron dared to hope that Jecht had fought that thing off, whatever it was. Then, the Final Aeon drew its sword, and the Guardian knew all hope was lost._

_Lord Braska stood there, arms spread wide, robes billowing in the wind…_

_Auron wanted to close his eyes, he wanted to look away. Most of all, he wanted to draw his katana, and hurl himself right into harm's path. But, Braska's last request held him still. _

_He watched as the Final Aeon bore down upon the unresisting target that was Lord Braska…_

* * *

Auron jerked awake. For a brief moment, he didn't know where he was. Then, he remembered…

_Zanarkand. Jecht's Zanarkand…_

Lord Braska had died ten years ago, but the nightmares-usually the same ones every night-always felt so real…

Auron sat up, the sheets falling to his waist. The thing was, the nightmares _were_ true. Ten years ago, one man had died, and the other had become Sin, and the third…

Auron often wondered why he didn't have more nightmares about Yunalesca. She had taken his hope, his right eye, and his life, in the end.

_Maybe it's because what I suffered at her hands was largely a result of my own stupidity…_

Now, here he was, an Unsent, living in a dream city, looking after a Dream. There couldn't be much that was stranger than that.

_Oh, yeah…Sin talks to me sometimes…_

One could always count upon Jecht to complicate things.

Auron tossed the sheets aside and dressed quickly. Then, he stepped out into the houseboat's hall. Tidus' bedroom was right across the hall, the door half-open. Jecht's son was asleep, sprawled face-down, snoring into his pillow. There was going to be a Blitzball game tonight, so Tidus would be sleeping late today.

It amazed Auron, how different from Jecht the boy was. Like his father, he was a truly gifted athlete, but he didn't seem to have the thirst for adulation his father did. Also, he was rather sentimental, and easily moved to tears. It was far easier to make him cry than to provoke anger.

All in all, Auron decided, that was a good thing. But, Jecht hadn't seen it that way. He had attacked those perceived weaknesses, taunting the boy, earning his son's hatred in return.

Auron sighed. One of Jecht's weaknesses-apart from alcohol-was that he simply didn't know how to express love. Love left the Blitzballer inarticulate, and fumbling in the dark. But, how could Auron explain that to a boy who had only heard his father's taunts?

Auron's nerved felt jangled, and his shoulder-the one with the deep scar, courtesy of Yunalesca-ached dully; a sure sign of impending foul weather. But, all the weather specialists were predicting sunny skies, and warm, clear nights.

Stepping outside, onto the deck, Auron looked around. It was barely dawn, the sky only just beginning to pale toward day, and the breeze on his skin was soft and gentle. He started his morning kata, hoping the workout would settle his nerves. But, half an hour later, he still had the feeling that doom was going to come upon the city. For some odd reason, he found himself remembering how he had come to Zanarkand, ten years ago…

_A young man, freshly dead, and unaware that dead people weren't supposed to pace around like tigers in cages, was waiting, more than a little impatiently, on a deserted beach. Jecht had come to him in a dream, telling him to come here; so, here he was, pacing back and forth…_

_Eventually, the Final Aeon turned up, sembling into the form of the bare-chested Guardian that had, most improbably, become Auron's best friend._

"_Ya look like hell," Jecht looked the younger Guardian over. "What possessed you to attack Yunalesca anyway? Where the hell did you park your brains?"_

_Auron shrugged. His head still hurt sometimes, and, when he woke up, he still tried to open both eyes._

"_You're late," he finally said._

"_I know, sorry," Jecht ran a hand through his messy hair. "You ready to go?"_

"_I think so…" Actually, the notion of riding Sin into Dream Zanarkand frightened Auron just a little. But, he was already dead, so what more did he have to lose?_

Auron shivered at the recollection. Riding Sin hadn't been fun at all. But, now he wondered at the on-edge feeling still plaguing him. That last time he had felt like that was when Jecht had arrived to bring him here…

_Are you nearby, Jecht?_

Auron went back inside, scribbled a note, and left it on the kitchen counter, where Tidus would find it.

_Tidus,_

_I will be out all day. Good luck, and play well._

_Auron_

That done, the Guardian went back outside, heading into Zanarkand.

_The City that never sleeps…_

The people who lived here said it with pride, but Auron knew that sad truth that lay at the heart of that saying. Even so, Zanarkand was an amazing city to live in. The machina were truly staggering to behold, both in their myriad functions, and the sheer number of them. There were machina for every occasion, for every want, or need…

So, this was the Zanarkand of myth; Zanarkand as it had been before the Fall, before Sin…

Auron continued walking; only stopping for a quick lunch at a cheap kiosk. Than, it was back to walking' letting his feet take him where they would. Finally, night began to fall, and Auron found himself near the ocean.

Jecht was near.

Sin was near.

Auron could feel it in his bones.

As night fell, he made his way to a high spar overlooking the ocean. The city was brightly lit now, especially the Stadium. The game would be on now, and Tidus would be doing his best to overshadow the legend of the father he detested so much.

And Auron…

He stood there, on the spar, watching as the water began to rise, as _something_, encased in a protective globe of water, emerged from the restless sea, hovering overhead. Auron lifted his jug of sake to his lips, watched as death and destruction came to pay a call upon Zanarkand.

It was time…

He turned back to the city.

_Time to get the boy…_

As he walked back into the city, he could feel gravity shift under his feet, saw water droplets from stepped-in puddles begin to drift upward. Auron began to feel a sense of urgency build within him. That was when all hell broke loose…

Missiles streaked out from the monster hovering overhead. Explosions rocked the area, screams, and the sound of falling rubble, filled the air. Auron ignored the sounds of death all around him. Only Tidus occupied his thoughts now.

People were fleeing the Blitzball Stadium by the thousands-fans and players alike-but there was no sign of Tidus. Then…

"Auron!" There Tidus was, breathless with excitement and fear. "What are you doing here?"

_Good…_Auron heaved a sigh of relief. _He made it._

"I was waiting for you."

"What are you _talking_ about?" Tidus demanded

But, Auron was already moving, heading off in the direction his instincts told him to take. He didn't look back to see if Tidus was following. Thus, he wasn't aware of Time stopping, didn't see a child with ancient eyes tell Tidus not to cry. He continued walking until he heard Tidus just behind him.

"Hey! Not this way!"

Auron had stopped, looking upward.

"Look," he commanded, nodding upward at the _thing_ that was busy destroying Zanarkand. Tidus looked upward, at the hovering monstrosity, and Auron could see all the color leave the boy's face. He just stared upward, jaw dropping in purest amazement.

"We called it Sin," Auron explained.

"S-Sin?"

That was when Sin decided to drop a load of Fiends onto the burning city.

Auron grunted as he felt inside his D-Scabbard. Jecht's sword was in his hand. He handed it to the boy.

"Take it," he ordered. "A gift from Jecht."

"My old man?" Tidus held the sword awkwardly, almost dropped it. One of the Fiends hissed, and Tidus swung at it, missed, and fell on his behind. Auron shook his head at the boy's antics.

"I hope you know how to use it," he said. "But, these ones don't matter. We cut through and run."

He drew his own katana, suited actions to words.

Things got a little hairy after that, what with the city dying right under their feet, and all those Fiends. But, Auron always found a way to get them through. Until they came to the bridge…

"Hmm, this could be bad…"Auron mused. They were surrounded-Fiends in front, and behind-and he was looking around, searching for something, _anything_, that might help them out of this predicament.

"That!" he pointed at it. "Knock it down, Tidus!"

As he spoke, a Fiend rushed up, striking Auron hard, across the right shoulder. The force of the blow was strong enough to drive him to his knees.

"You okay, old man?"

"I'm fine, boy," Auron downed a potion. "Knock that machina down!"

"Right, boss!"

Tidus set to work, striking at the ruined machina whenever he had the chance, while Auron protected the boy as best he could. Finally, the machina exploded, taking the Fiends with it. Unfortunately, it also took most of the bridge along with it. Auron leaped across the gap, aware of the boy doing the same. Then, Sin was there, hovering overhead, and Auron heard Jecht's voice in his head.

_Hey, ya big stiff; ready to go home, to Spira?_

Auron looked up at Sin.

"You are sure?" he asked.

_Yeah, you big lummox; but you'd better grab the runt before he falls to his death, or this'll all be a bust._

Auron brought his gaze back down, looking for Tidus. There he was, hanging onto a ledge for dear life.

"Auron!" the boy wailed. Auron looked down at him.

"This is it," he sighed as he bent to grab the boy by the collar, hauling him up until they were eye-to-eye. Everything was felling upward now, machina, debris, dead bodies; all flying into this swirling maw, and Auron briefly wondered what words of comfort he could say to the boy. There was nothing he could say, no words of wisdom. Except for this…

"This is your story…"

Then, Auron felt the world, stretching into infinity all around him. He could see the terror in Tidus blue eyes. Then, everything went away, swallowed up by brilliant whiteness…

Auron hung there in the blinding whiteness, aware he had lost his grip on the boy. A moment of panic overtook him…

_Calm down!_ Jecht's voice sounded a little testy. _I just need to drop you two off separately, that's all…_

"Go easy on Tidus, Jecht. He knows nothing of Spira."

_Then, it's time for the runt to learn, ain't it? Don't worry, Auron. He'll be fine; he's my boy. Gotta drop you off now. The landing might be a touch rough…_

The whiteness faded, and Auron became aware he was falling through the air, the ground below mostly grassy plains.

_The Calm Lands…_

The ground tilted up at a crazy angle, and he hit something that went _oof!_ Auron rolled off whatever he had hit, hand reaching into his D-Scabbard; but he wasn't quite fast enough this time…

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a young man, holding a heavy club, swinging it for all he was worth. Then, stars exploded inside the Guardian's skull, swift darkness following in its wake…

* * *

"Aw, hell, Tema," the older man sat up, feeling just a little breathless from this unexpected encounter. "I think ya killed him."

"He had no right to fall out of the sky like that," Tema clutched his club. "Are you hurt, Mory?"

"I don't think so," Mory checked himself. Nothing seemed amiss, so he crawled over to look at the red-coated stranger who had literally fallen from the sky. The man's body lay sprawled, like a rag doll, on the grass. Mory poked the body with a hand, expecting a groan, or a twitch. But, there was nothing…

"Tema," he whispered. "I think ya really _did _kill him."

"I thought he was attacking you!" Tema protested.

Mory knelt by the sprawled body, looking it over. Sunglasses, jug, katana, armor and cowl, and the heavy red coat…

"A Warrior Monk…" he breathed. "I think this is a Warrior Monk."

"Oh, that's just great!" Tema threw up his hands. "You know what they do to avenge one of their own?"

"No!" Mory retorted. "And neither do you!"

"And I don't ever want to find out, neither!"

"It's just a…little…late for that, Tema."

"Aw, Mory; what the heck do we do?"

"Gimme a moment to think," Mory turned the body over. "Help me strip him of anything that can identify him. Then, we'll go to Besaid Island. We'll be safe there, I think."

"If Luzzu don't shoot your face off, ya mean."

"He won't," Mory assured him. "Luzzu's the _forgiving_ type, if ya know what I mean. Now, help me here…"

He looked down at the body; male, somewhere in his mid-to-late thirties, dark hair, laced with gray. Blood matted his hair, covering the left side of his face. It looked like he was also missing his right eye as well…

_That wasn't us,_ Mory told himself. _He musta been though the wars…_

_

* * *

_

There were times when Lady Belegamine irritated the hell out of Svanda. The woman was so wise, possessed of almost inhuman patience and wisdom. She also had a reputation for prescience; so when she showed up at the Trading Center, looking to hire some chocobos, and an armed escort, Svanda naturally suspected the worst. Now, here they were, on the open plains, Lady Belegamine, Svanda, and two armed escorts, heading for the Great Western Rift…

"What's she looking for?" Cal, one of the escorts asked.

"I don't think it's a _what_," Svanda replied. She had noticed the gear lady Belegamine was carrying; Potions, Antidotes, bandages, gauze and tape. In Svanda's opinion, this didn't bode well at all…

"Hey!" Marek, the other rider, reined in his chocobo. "Look over there!"

Lady Belegamine guided her chocobo over, dismounted to kneel by a half-naked body lying on the grass. Svanda dismounted too, looked at the man laying there, his face obscured by dry blood.

"At least they left him his trousers, whoever they were," Svanda muttered. "Stealing from the dead like that…"

"Peace, Child," Lady Belegamine bent over, examining the body. "What was taken from him shall find its way into the hands of one who loves him. Besides, he isn't dead."

Svanda looked down at the man. Yes, the naked chest moved, rising and falling steadily. So, he lived yet. But, all those scars…

Apart from the fresh wound-a severe knock to the head was Svanda's best guess-the man's body bore the signs of a very rough life. His right eye was sealed, a scar bisecting the lid, jagging its way down his jaw line, merging with other scars that meandered their way from his neck, down to his chest and shoulder, mangling the right shoulder, leaving vivid scars across the right half of his rib-cage.

_Forget about the head wound. How did he survive __**that?**_

She watched as Lady Belegamine took the man's head in her hands, probing the head wound.

"His skull isn't fractured, thank Yevon," the lady spoke meditatively. "But, we must make sure he is all right. We must take him to Remiem Temple."

"How?" The Temple could be approached by chocobo. But getting an unconscious man there would be next to impossible.

Lady Belegamine Summoned an Aeon, and Valefor dropped out of the sky. That, it seemed was Lady Belegamine's solution to the problem. Under her direction, Cal, and Marek, lifted the man's body, placed it against the Aeon's broad chest. Valefor clutched the body gently, and then took off at Belegamine's nod, heading for the temple. The others mounted their chocobos and headed off too…

Presently, the man was safely tucked into bed at Remiem Temple, all the blood washed off, warm blankets drawn up to his chin. Now that she could see the man's face, she could admit it was an attractive face, entirely in keeping with the broad shoulders and powerfully muscled chest. But, he remained deeply unconscious, insensate to the rest of the world. Lady Belegamine had called it a _coma…_

"He'll wake up when he's ready," she had explained. "_Talk _to him. Comatose patients do hear what is said to them. It may be that your voice will help him forge a path out of the darkness, and into the light of day."

So, Svanda found herself talking to the man, telling him all about her job as a Chocobo-Racing Instructor in the Calm Lands. She was right in the middle of a detailed description of her favorite chocobo's odd little habits when the softest of sighs interrupted her. She stopped, and bent over the man. Another sigh escaped him.

"Lady Belegamine!" she called. "I think he's coming around!"

"Good," Belegamine strode into the room, sat by the other side of the bed. "I was afraid it would take longer."

The man stirred again, breathing becoming deeper, more regular. His head turned uneasily upon the pillow. Then, his eye fluttered open, a groan escaping his lips.

"Uhh…Where…am I?

"You're at Remiem Temple, my friend," Belegamine said. "How do you feel?"

The man lifted a hand, rubbed his head.

"Like death warmed over," he said at last.

Belegamine nodded, had him track her index finger with his eye. Good, he comprehended and spoke, and his eye was tracking, and focusing properly. There was only one more thing to check…

"Can you tell me your name?" Belegamine asked.

The man opened his mouth to speak. Then, a puzzled look came over his features, quickly giving way to panic.

"I don't…I don't know…"he tried to sit, hissed in sudden pain, clutching the sides of his head. Belegamine laid her hands upon his head, sent pulses of Healing into him.

"Hush," she soothed. "Rest; you are safe here. _Sleep…_"

Her hands gently caressed his face, fingers gently closing his good eye, sending him into the realm of sleep. Svanda watched as Belegamine eased the man back down, and spread the warm blankets back over him, tucking him in for the night.

"Well," the woman laid a gentle hand on his forehead. "He has amnesia. He has lost his past. He has lost _himself._"

"Will he get his memory back?"

"I can't say," Lady Belegamine sighed. "Some have regained their memories. But, others have lived their whole lives through, and never gotten their memories back. Only time will tell."

* * *

The last few days had been a whirlwind of terror for Tidus. Getting swallowed up by Sin had been the least of it. He'd had a dream about a confrontation with his father. That, combined with his very real fear of being alone was almost enough to send the boy into a state of gibbering terror. He had awakened to find himself in dark waters just off an island full of deserted ruins. Deserted, but not by Fiends…

The Fiends in the water were horrifying. Not so much the flesh-eating Fish-type Fiend. Those, he could deal with. But, the monster, that one Tidus drew the line at. Auron had often told him there was no shame in running from a superior foe.

So, he fled, the Fiend in hot pursuit. Tidus won, by a hair, finding refuge in a long-abandoned temple.

_Out of the fire, into the freezer…_

A little diligent exploration yielded up some firewood, some flint, and tinder. Now, at least, he was warm. But, he had no food, and he wasn't alone. A Fiend had found him. Fortunately, some strange people had found him too. The one in command of this small group, a young woman, Tidus thought, fought the Fiend by his side. Then, the Fiend dealt with, her people took him prisoner.

Well, he found out all they needed was someone to do a little hard labor; a salvage job. He went down into the water with the woman, and did the job, a ruined machina the woman's people were interested in.

In return, they gave him food and the woman-Rikku-gave him some sage advice…

_Don't say you're from Zanarkand. They'll all think you're crazy._

She went on to tell him about the destruction of Zanarkand, one thousand years ago. Tidus wanted to tell her she was wrong. But, how could he prove it to her?

At least her company was enjoyable. He began to entertain the notion that he might be able to stay with the Al Bhed. But Sin, apparently had other ideas…

Sin attacked the Al Bhed ship that night, sending Tidus overboard.

_Heh!_ The heavy, masculine voice sounded in his head. _Sorry 'bout that, kid…_

_Huh? Dad?_

No answer…

Tidus awoke with a splash and a snort. He was in calm, shallow water. There was a beach, and an island. No sign was visible of the Al Bhed ship. No sign of Sin either…

_Why did I hear my father? What's he got to do with Sin? Or, am I simply going nuts?_

Something thumped Tidus on the head.

"Ow!" he caught the thing in his hand, and his breath caught. It was a Blitzball…

_All right…_

There were men on the beach, training with Blitzballs, under the direction of a man with improbable-looking red hair. A little showing-off on Tidus' part, and the red headed man-Wakka, by name-was impressed enough to ask him to join his team; the Besaid Aurochs. Of course, Wakka had tested Tidus' abilities in the water first…

_Just a little Fiend-fighting to get the blood up,_ Wakka had explained later. Then, like Rikku, he had some advice for Tidus…

"Don't tell folks you come from Zanarkand, brudda. That just can't be true. Sin's Toxin, ya?"

Tidus nodded agreement. At least he had found some people to be with. But, Sin made him uneasy.

_Why did I hear Dad's voice? And, where is Auron?_

Two men came into the village two nights later. There was a brief altercation between them, and the Crusaders stationed there; but Luzzu, head of the local Crusader's Chapter hereabouts, sorted the whole thing out. Apparently, the two men-both looking decidedly on the seedy side-were deserters from the Crusaders. For whatever reason, Luzzu hadn't ordered their arrests; even though there were those who believed he should have…

"That Mory!" Lulu huffed, glaring daggers at the two men. She scared Tidus just a little bit. "If he hadn't fled, if he and Tema had only stayed, Chappu might still be alive-"

"Aw, Lu," Wakka intervened. "You can't know that for sure. 'Sides, Chappu's dead. Ain't nuthin' bringing him back. Live and let live, ya?"

Lulu sneered at that, but went back into her hut.

"What happened?" Tidus asked Wakka.

"Uh…" Wakka scratched his eyebrow. "Mory and Tema were Crusaders, along with my brudda, Chappu. I told you about Chappu, didn't I?"

Tidus nodded. In fact, Wakka had done more than that. He had given Tidus his brother's sword. Chappu had left it at Besaid when he went off to die.

"Well…" Wakka continued. "Mory and Tema were at the battle with Chappu; and they took off, left him there to die alone."

"You must've have wanted them to pay for what they did."

"At first, ya. But, then I realized they gotta live with what they did. Lu, though…"

Wakka shook his head.

"She liked Chappu?" Tidus hazarded a guess.

"Ya…" Wakka nodded, almost choking up. "They were gonna get married. If I ever find the jerk that convinced him to enlist…"

"Let's not think of that," Tidus suggested. "Let's think of how we're gonna get the Aurochs up to speed. Okay?"

The next day dawned bright and sunny. Mory and Tema were still there, squatting in the area just outside the Temple precincts. Wakka had gone into the Temple, along with Tidus, to pay his respects to the statue of High Summoner Lord Oholland. Tidus had no clear ideas of what Summoners did. But, _this_ Summoner had been an equally legendary Blitzball Player. So, Wakka was laying all his prayers at the feet of this Patron Saint of Blitzball players. Then, prayers done, they headed back outside, into the sunny light of day.

"You know," Wakka stretched lazily. "You're gonna make a great player for the team."

"As long as you remember our _new_ motto."

"Ya!" Wakka made a fist, pumped the air. "Victory!"

Tidus laughed out loud. Life was good today…

Then, his gaze fell on Mory and Tema, on the pile of rubbish that lay at their feet. Tidus stopped, staring at the heavy red coat, the chest-plate and cowl, the katana, the jug, and sunglasses. He felt the hiss of his blood, suddenly boiling in his ears.

"Where did you get this?" he could hardly hear his own voice over the pounding in his head; but others did. Lulu came out of her hut, and Luzzu also came out to see what was going on. Mory and Tema just looked frightened…

"What's the problem?" Luzzu spoke casually.

"Yeah, brudda," Tidus could feel Wakka's hand on his arm. He pointed at Mory and Tema.

"They've got Auron's stuff!" Tidus accused. He heard the whispers all around.

_Auron? Sir Auron?_

"Are you sure?" Luzzu asked.

"Yeah," Tidus was trembling, couldn't stop the shaking. "He only had one eye, so he used the sunglasses because his eye was really sensitive to light. He even wore them at night. That's his stuff, all right."

"You knew Sir Auron?" Luzzu asked.

"Yeah," Tidus nodded. "He kinda…raised me…after my Dad died."

Luzzu looked stunned at this, as did most of the villagers. The man turned back to Mory and Tema, and there was steel in his voice this time.

"You'd better answer Tidus' question."

"Uh…" Mory took a deep breath. "It was an accident! I swear it was an accident!"

"What _happened?_" Tidus just wanted to grab Mory and shake him.

"We thought he was attacking us!" Mory fell to his knees. "He just fell out of the sky, landed right on top of us, so we…uh…we…"

His voice trailed off, and Tidus felt ice enter his veins.

_No…dear god, please…no…_

"It was me," Tema admitted. "I hit him with my club. I swear, I didn't mean to kill him. I just panicked y'see?"

He hung his head, looking thoroughly ashamed; and Tidus felt the light go out of his world.

_Dead…Auron's dead…_

But, they had his things, and Tidus knew what that meant…

"You robbed his corpse!" he yelled, feeling Wakka's hands on his shoulders. "You filthy sonsofbitches, you-"

"Easy, brudda," Wakka gently pulled him back.

"Please!" Mory pleaded, still on his knees. "He was dead, and there were thousands of Fiends out on the plains. Yes, we took his stuff, as he had no further need of it. We're sorry. We didn't know it was _him…_"

All around him, Tidus could hear the villagers whispering to each other.

_Auron…_

_Sir Auron…_

_The Legendary Guardian…_

_Dead…_

Luzzu strode up to Mory and Tema, spoke to them, his voice cold with distaste.

"You two had better leave Besaid," he said. "Leave sir Auron's things here. Unless I miss my guess, they belong to Tidus now."

"Me?"

"You said he raised you," Luzzu explained. "That makes you his Next of Kin."

Mory and Tema fled, leaving their pilfered gear behind. Luzzu helped Tidus gather everything up and carry it all back to the hut he was now sharing with Wakka.

"Where do you want me to put the katana?" Luzzu asked.

"Next to mine," Tidus pointed to the Brotherhood Sword that Wakka had given him only the day before. Luzzu reverently place Auron's katana next to it.

"You've heard of Auron?" Tidus asked the Crusader.

"Yes," Luzzu nodded. "He's famous. He was the greatest Guardian who ever lived."

"_Guardian?_" Tidus clutched Auron's coat to his chest. "What's that?"

"I keep on forgetting you got exposed to Sin's Toxin," Luzzu shook his head. "Guardians protect Summoners when they go on Pilgrimage to defeat Sin. Sir Auron, and Sir Jecht, were Lord Braska's Guardians. They helped to bring the Calm."

"Sir _Jecht?_ My old man?"

"Sir Jecht was your father?"

"Unless there were two Jechts…"

"Then, you must be proud," Luzzu bowed that peculiar reverence that was so like the Blitzball sign for _Victory_. Tidus returned the gesture awkwardly.

_Proud…yeah…My old man was a jerk. But I can't tell Luzzu that._

"I'll leave you alone now," the Crusader said. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Tidus was alone now. Auron's chest-plate had been set next to the katana. The leather cowl, the jug, and the sunglasses went onto the bedside table. Tidus sat on his bed, Auron's coat in his arms.

_Why?_ He raised his head, looked at the ceiling. _First Dad, then Mom, and now Auron. Why does everyone have to die?_

He bowed his head, tears leaking from his eyes, his father's taunts ringing in his mind.

_Cry…Cry…Cry…That's all you ever do. What a little crybaby…_

_Shut up, old man!_ Tidus clutched the red coat closer as he wept. Auron was _worth_ crying over…

* * *

Svanda had been watching the man-they were calling him Jon Day-as he read one of the many books Lady Belegamine possessed. The women had managed to scrounge up some clothing that fit him, dark trousers, and shirt. He seemed to be completely recovered from his injuries; physically, that is. His nightmares told another story. Svanda and Lady Belegamine had kept watch over him, splitting the duty between them, and every night, he had those nightmares. Svanda wondered what it was that haunted the man's dreams, but Jon Day never said.

For now, though, he was at peace, reading a book on Spira's ancient history, what Spira had been like before the appearance of Sin. A lone pyrefly appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. As Svanda watched, it floated over Jon Day's right shoulder for a moment. Then, it slipped back down, disappearing into the man's shoulder, and Svanda's eyes widened, and she couldn't keep from gasping out loud. Jon Day looked up at her, eyebrow lifting questioningly.

"I've got to see Lady Belegamine," she stammered. "I'll be right back."

He nodded, went back to his reading, and Svanda went outside. She found Lady Belegamine as she spoke to a wild chocobo, tempting it with chunks of bread, and gentle words.

"There you are, old friend. How long have you lived here?"

The chocobo made its usual _kwe kwe_ sound as it cautiously approached her.

"Have you found your peers in racing yet?" Belegamine's hand was out, filled with chunks of bread. The bird peered at her outstretched hand, decided it was safe, and snatched a cube of bread.

Apparently, Lady Belegamine was safe company, for the chocobo remained there, taking bread, and letting her ruffle its neck feathers. Svanda just stood, and watched this magical moment. Then, the bread was gone, and the chocobo left, going back to its territory on the other side of the Temple. Belegamine wiped her hands, looked over her shoulder to see Svanda.

"Well, child, how is Jon Day?"

"He's Unsent," Svanda was proud her voice remained steady

"Ah…" Lady Belegamine chuckled. "I wondered how long it would take for you to realize."

"You must Send him, my Lady; at once, lest he should become a Fiend."

"He's lasted ten years, Svanda. If he hasn't become a Fiend by now, he never will."

"You _knew!_" Svanda accused. "How could you-"

"Do you remember the Besaid Affair?" Belegamine asked. "Probably not; you would've been only a child at the time. A Ronso turned up at Besaid about ten years ago. He had a little girl with him; High Summoner Braska's daughter, Yuna. The Ronso, Kimahri, had come to Besaid at the request, he said, of a man facing death, to bring Braska's daughter to Besaid, so she could live in peace. If things had gone as planned, Yuna would've grown up in Besaid to become the Hope of Spira."

"Something went wrong?"

"Yes," Belegamine sat on the stone steps leading up to the Temple, invited Svanda to do the same. "Nobody knew that High Summoner Braska's wife-long dead, of course-Yuna's mother, had been an Al Bhed. It all came to a head three years later, when Cid, leader of the Al Bhed, arrived to demand legal custody of Yuna. Her mother had been his sister, so he had a legal right to do so."

Lady Belegamine shook her head.

"Yuna's father had been High Summoner Braska," she said. "He had brought the Calm, sacrificing his life to do so. But, when the villagers realized little Yuna was half-Al Bhed, she was tainted in their eyes."

"They gave her to the Al Bhed?"

"The village Elders all but kicked her out," Lady Belegamine's sounded truly disgusted.

"So, what did the Ronso do?" Svanda asked. "Did he go back to Gagazet?"

"No," Belegamine spoke thoughtfully. "He went with Yuna. Apparently, he made a _promise_…"

"But, what does that have to do with Jon Day?"

"It has _everything_ to do with Jon Day. Trust me on this," lady Belegamine's eyes held way too much knowledge for Svanda to feel comfortable. Still, there was also humor in her eyes. "Let's go back inside. He must be lonely with no one to talk to."

"I think not," Svanda replied. "He's a perfect loner. I think you'd likely need a crowbar; just to pry words out of him."

She followed Lady Belegamine back into the Temple. Jon Day put the book he was reading down, when the two women entered the Library.

"Well, Jon Day," Belegamine said. "How are you feeling today?"

"_Jon Day…_" he snorted. "I don't like the name."

"I know. But it will have to do until you get your memories back. Unless you truly prefer _hey, you?_"

Jon day chuckled at that. Svanda loved that wonderfully dry chuckle…

"I'm all right, I guess," he got to his feet, began to pace the room. "If only I could stop dreaming…"

"What are they like?" Svanda asked.

"It's hard to describe," the man paused. "I have two friends, and we're trying to…kill a Fiend, I think. But, it's so…_vast…_"

"Do you remember your friends' names?"

""I could almost swear I do, my Lady," Jon asserted. "But, then I wake up, and it all just goes away…"

He pounded a wall with his fist, frustration clear in every line of his body.

"What happens in your dream, Jon?"

The man was staring at nothing, stark agony in his eyes.

"My friends," he whispered. "They die. And I am helpless to prevent it."

Lady Belegamine glided over to Jon Day; put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Your friends were killed by Sin, I believe," she said.

"Sin," Jon Day grunted.

"How does that make you feel?"

"How can I tell, my Lady? I don't even know who _I _am, much less anything else."

"But, what do you want?"

"Apart from my memories?"

"Yes, Jon. I know you want that most of all; and that _will_ come. Eventually. But, apart from that, what do you want?"

Jon closed his eye for a moment.

"I want…" he began uncertainly. "I…want to kill the thing that killed my friends. I know I don't remember who they were. But, I _know_ they were important to me. They were my friends, whoever they were; and I don't want their deaths to go unavenged."

He opened his eye again.

"So, how do I go about killing that thing?" he asked.

"By becoming a Summoner," Belegamine said. "That is the _only_ way to defeat Sin. Do you wish to become a Summoner?"

"My Lady!" Svanda hissed, but Lady Belegamine waved her to silence.

Jon Day stood simply stood there, the idea taking root in his mind. The monster that haunted his dreams every night, bringing him awake covered in sweat, his heart thudding in his ears…

"Yes!" his voice was strong and sure. "I want to defeat Sin!"

"My Lady!" Svanda interrupted again. "He _can't!_"

"What?" Jon Day was confused.

"Don't worry, Jon," Lady Belegamine held up a hand. "Svanda and I need to speak privately for a bit. We'll be right back."

She stepped out into the vast main area of the Temple, Svanda right behind.

"My Lady," Svanda began. "He's Unsent. He can't become a Summoner."

"You are sure of this?"

"The Scriptures tell us this, my Lady."

"Ah…the scriptures…"Lady Belegamine chuckled softly. "So, he should be forbidden even the chance to try?"

"My Lady, I have some skill in the white Arts. Even if he were still living, he wouldn't be able to become a Summoner. He lacks the necessary magical strength."

"So, he does," Belegamine agreed. "But, so did High Summoner Oholland. He was an athlete, and a warrior. Like our friend, Jon Day, he had exceptional Physical Strength. But, he could barely light a candle with his Magic."

"But he…" Svanda paused, trying to collect her thoughts. "He became…_How_ did he…"

"Sin attacked Luca," Lady Belegamine explained. "It killed most of his friends, and practically decimated the Blitzball teams at the time. So, Lord Oholland simply decided he was going to become a Summoner, and he refused to take _no_ for an answer. Then, someone told him about The Summoner's Sacrifice…"

"The Summoner's Sacrifice?" Svanda had never even heard of that.

"Yes. It is a process whereby someone with great physical strength can sacrifice some of that strength, in return for Magical Strength. Lord Oholland made the Sacrifice, and received enough Magical Strength to become a Summoner; and we all know what happened after that."

"He brought a Calm of his own to Spira," Svanda said. In one thousand years, he had been one of only for to do so…

"Yes, Child," Belegamine nodded. "Now, if Jon Day wishes to become a Summoner, he will have to do the same; make the Summoner's Sacrifice."

"But, would it work for an Unsent, my Lady? What if he fails?"

"If he fails," Lady Belegamine said. "Then, he will be Sent as surely as if a Summoner has Sent him."

"That's harsh," Svanda commented.

"And yet, weren't you the one who asked me to Send him?" Belegamine replied.

"Yes, but that's different, somehow."

"Indeed, it is," Belegamine laid a gentle hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Let him try if he wishes. What harm can come of it? If he fails, he will go to the Farplanes. But, if he succeeds, he will become Hope Incarnate, for all of Spira."

"Very well, my Lady," Svanda swallowed her reservation. Besides, Spira _needed_ hope; needed it desperately. Even if said hope came from an Unsent…

"Thank you," Belegamine smiled. "Let's go back to Jon Day…"

Now, Svanda listened as Belegamine told Jon Day all about the Summoner's path, about the death that lay at the end of the Path. Jon Day remained silent for a few minutes, turning things over in his mind.

"So," he spoke at last. "If I defeat Sin, I'll die?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why?"

"I'm sorry, Jon, but I never made it that far," Belegamine admitted. "But, _no_ Summoner has ever survived defeating Sin. This much we do know, the Summoner gives his life to defeat Sin. Do you still want to try? I wouldn't blame you if you changed your mind."

Jon Day stared off into the distance. He had no past against which to project future decisions. All he had to guide him where the nightmares. Svanda could see the struggle within the man. Finally, a sigh escaped him, and he relaxed a little.

"I wouldn't be able to look myself in the face if I didn't at least try," he said, smiling ruefully. "What do I have to do?"

"Firstly, you don't have enough Magical Strength…" Lady Belegamine explained the Summoner's Sacrifice to him, and the risks that went with it…

""If you do this," she warned. "You will become very ill; unto death, in fact. And, if you die, there is no Phoenix Down, or Life Spell, that will save you. Understand this; the threat to your life is a real one, and you could die of it. But, if you survive, you will have the Magical Strength to become a Summoner. If you survive this, I will train you. That's my promise to you. So, are you willing to risk your life for this?"

Jon Day scratched his stubbled jaw.

"It's better than waiting for the nightmares to drive me insane," he said at last. "What do I do?"

Belegamine looked at him, approval in her eyes.

"If courage, and strength of will, are the keys to victory," she said. "You will win. Now, go to your room, and prepare yourself. I shall join you presently."

* * *

The light tapping on the hut's door awakened Tidus. He had fallen asleep with Auron's coat in his arms, and his cheek lay upon the soft folds of red cloth.

"Are you all right, Tidus?" that was Lulu's voice.

"I'm fine," Tidus sat up, looked at the coat he was still holding. Lulu's eyes held a deep compassion.

"Sir Auron was important to you?" she asked.

"He was like a father to me," Tidus sighed. "I just can't believe he's dead."

He sighed again.

"What do I do with his stuff?" he asked the Black Mage. "Auron's sword is too heavy for me, and I would feel silly wearing his sunglasses."

Lulu bent, stroked the soft red fabric of the coat.

"Go to one of the seamstresses here," she said. "Have the coat taken in to fit you. That way, _something_ of Sir Auron shall always be with you. As for the rest, keep what you want, and give what you can't use to those who can. Sir Auron's katana, for example. There are a few people here in Besaid who could wield such a weapon properly. Sir Luzzu is one who can, and he would wield Sir Auron's katana with the honor it deserves."

"I'll do that," Tidus nodded. He had the feeling Auron would've approved of Luzzu. As for Auron's red coat…

Tidus was sure he would feel just as silly wearing Auron's red coat. But, he wanted to keep a piece of Auron; something to keep the memories green…

"I miss him," Tidus felt more tears brimming in his eyes. "He was all the family I had left."

"It's tough to lose the ones you love," Lulu laid a delicate hand on his shoulder. "But, we all know that our loved ones would wish us to go on, to live. That, at least, is what I tell myself that Chappu would want me to do. I think Sir Auron would wish you to do the same."

"Yeah," Tidus smiled through his tears. "That's what he would've said too…"

* * *

_Will it truly be worth all this sacrifice?_

Belegamine asked herself this question as she sat by Jon Day's bed. He had made the Summoner's Sacrifice, and now he lay, wracked by fever and spasms. It had been thus for the last three days, the man hovering on the brink of extinction, but refusing to relax his hold on life. He truly didn't know how to let go…

Now, he lay huddled under a thin sheet, shivering, chest heaving as he strove for breath; and all Belegamine could think to do was stroke his sweat-soaked hair, and hum a gentle lullaby, sweetly singing to see him through the night.

_It will end tonight,_ she realized. _Either he will find his way to the Farplanes, or he will succeed, and become a Summoner. All I can do now is ease his passage down whichever path he chooses…_

So, she sang, and stroked his hair, all through the long night. Finally, dawn came, the sun peering over the horizon, heralding a new day for Spira; and Belegamine became aware that the man's body had ceased to tremble, and his breathing…

She leaned over to look at him more closely, fearing the worst. A deep sigh shook the man, and he seemed to relax in his sleep, breathing quietly. Belegamine heaved a sigh of her own. The worst part of the Summoner's Sacrifice was over and done with, and he still lived…

Belegamine Delved him, using her Talents in the White Arts. His Physical Strength was less than before, but he had reaped a magnificent harvest of magical Strength; more than she expected he would receive. In truth, he had received enough for him to make a formidable Summoner. There was more, too; an added irony Belegamine could not help but appreciate…

"My Lady?" Svanda stood just inside the small room. "How is he?"

"He lives," Belegamine announced. "He has attained that which he required to become a Summoner."

Svanda advanced into the room, looked at the sleeping man.

"The sheets need to be changed," she said. "They're soaked right through."

"Help me, then…"

It took some work on their part, but, soon, they had Jon Day wrapped in fresh, clean sheets.

"I know you have some talent in the White Arts, Svanda" Belegamine said. "Would you please Scan him for me?"

Svanda did so. Her eyes widened, and she almost fell to her knees.

"My Lady!" she gasped

"Yes?"

"He is no longer Unsent!"

"Yes," Belegamine bent to pull the blankets over the man's shoulders, smoothing his hair back over his forehead.

"But, _how?_" Svanda demanded.

"You were right about the Unsent being forbidden from becoming Summoners," Belegamine said. "One reason was that Yevon disapproves of people living past their original spans of life. The other reason is that the Summoner's Gifts are all for Life, in one form or another, and the Unsent are, of course, dead. The two are virtually antithetical to each other; and an Unsent who makes the Summoner's Sacrifice can either die, or become alive again. Perhaps, this is Fate's idea of rewarding Jon Day for all he has suffered and lost. He is truly alive now."

"When he recovers, my Lady; will you teach him?"

"Everything that I know, I will teach him. That was my promise, and I shall keep it. He is Spira's Hope now, and I will do everything I can for him."

She laid a gentle hand on his forehead.

_Maybe, in time, he shall forgive me…_

* * *

Two weeks passed in Besaid. They were peaceful weeks, for which Tidus was grateful. He had spent those two weeks helping Wakka train the Aurochs, getting them to accept the new motto-_Victory!_-and learning the ways of this little village.

If not for the Blitzball team, he would've been bored silly.

Finally, the seamstress was finished taking in Auron's red coat…

Tidus tried it on for the first time, feeling like a complete poseur. But, the coat fit him perfectly; as if it had been made just for him. On a lark, he slipped his right arm out of the sleeve, held it in the folds of cloth, the way Auron had, looked at himself in the mirror.

_Nah…_

Tidus slipped his arm back into the sleeve.

_Only Auron could do that and not look ridiculous…_

Lulu _had_ been right, though. He felt comforted wearing Auron's coat, the feeling that Auron was with him, looking over his shoulder, perhaps even approving of what he was doing, filled his mind.

That was the funniest thing, really, this strong feeling, almost a certainty, that Auron was still alive…

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Four years later…_

Tidus leaned on the bow of the ship taking him, Wakka, and the Besaid Aurochs back to Besaid. The Aurochs had _finally_ won the Tournament, and were taking the Trophy back to Besaid. The trip home was peaceful; unlike the trip over to Luca.

Sin had attacked Kilika, the layover point for the trip to Luca. Kilika had been pounded into ruble by Sin, and the casualties had been appalling.

Wakka had decided to stop there for a few days-there was plenty of time-and his team helped the survivors put the village back together. But, there was nothing he could do about the dead. Fortunately, a Summoner-a young girl, not even out of her teens-had been there, so Tidus witnessed his first Sending…

She had been a delicate-looking little thing, and her movements had been as fluttery as a butterfly; floating steps, as light as gauze. And, as she danced, sparkling _things,_ Pyreflies, Wakka had called them, floated around her, in answer to her dance. They sparkled, swirled, and soared around her, heading, at last, for the sky.

_She Sent them to the Farplanes, _Wakka had explained. _The dead need guidance. They resent the living, and this makes them turn into Fiends; so the Summoner has to Send them to the Farplanes, where they belong…_

Not a happy thought to take to Luca. Nonetheless, the Besaid Aurochs did well. This year had been _their_ year. Everything just came together. Tidus even managed to teach himself the _Sublimely Magnificent Jecht shot Mark II…_

The Aurochs won their match against the Luca Goers, 3-2…

Bickson actually shook Wakka's hand and Tidus' too, after the game…

"Your team isn't all that bad," he finally admitted. "Are you game for a Re-Match?"

"A Grudge Match?" Tidus was enthusiastic. "We'll beat the pants off you then, too…"

"When?" Bickson asked.

"Maybe in a couple of weeks," Tidus replied.

"Yo," Wakka put a hand on Tidus' arm. "Lulu just sent a Sphere-Message. It looks like there's a new Summoner coming in from the Calm Lands. She said he's due to arrive in a few days, and we'll want to see if he needs Guardians."

"So he can go on Pilgrimage to defeat Sin, right?" Tidus didn't really have a clear idea of what Summoners did to defeat Sin. All he knew was that it was the most important thing anyone could do; defeating Sin.

"What about _you_, brudda? You gotta be a Guardian. It's in your blood, ya?"

"Yeah…sure…"it irked Tidus no end that his father, Jecht, should be even _more_ legendary here than he was in Zanarkand. And, Tidus, son to one Legendary Guardian, had been raised by yet another Legendary Guardian. The fact that he had been raised by Sir Auron caused people to look at Tidus as if he were a Legendary Guardian himself.

That was the reason why he actually liked Bickson. The man could be a total jerk, and he often _was_. But, he didn't give a _damn_ who Tidus' daddy was. All he cared about was Blitzball; reason enough for Tidus to like him…

All this thinking of Legendary Guardians put Tidus in mind of Auron. He still missed the man.

_But life goes on…_

All Tidus could do was try to live his life in a manner Auron would approve of…

* * *

Lulu was waiting just inside the village gate. The Summoner was due to arrive sometime today, and Lulu was feeling just a touch nervous. 

Father Zuke, and Lady Ginnem occupied her thoughts now; her two previous Pilgrimages. Both Pilgrimages had ended in failure, although Father Zuke, at least, had lived to talk about it. Lady Ginnem, though…

_Enough_, she scolded herself. _Dwelling in the past is futile!_

Sin had been ravaging the world for four years now. So, in spite of past failure, Lulu intended to offer her services to this new Summoner.

Finally, in the late afternoon, two people turned up at the village gate. One was a woman Lulu recognized.

_Lady Belegamine? Now, __**that's**__ interesting…_

"Lulu…" apparently, Lady Belegamine recognized her as well. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Thank you," Lulu bowed, turned her gaze upon Belegamine's companion.

He was tall, broad-shouldered, and attractive in a rugged sort of way, in spite of the scar that ran from his right eyebrow down to his jaw line, sealing the eyelid. His thick dark hair was streaked with gray at the temples, and Lulu was absolutely certain she had seen him before, somewhere...

Clad in dark trousers, and white tunic with gold embroidered sigils stitched across the chest, he held a staff.

_He_ was the Summoner, not Lady Belegamine…

"Lord Summoner," Lulu bowed. The man chuckled at that.

"I'm not a full Summoner yet, Lady Lulu," his voice was low and even, telling Lulu this was not a man given to histrionics. She liked him all the better for it. Too many people in positions of power turned into drama queens.

_But, __**where**__ have I seen him before?_

He spoke again before she could ask him.

"I am Jon Day," he said, bowing deeply. Lulu blinked.

_The name of a man with no past, and this is our Summoner?_

The Lady Belegamine must have sensed Lulu's reservations.

"Jon _is_ ready to go on Pilgrimage," she said. "I can attest to that."

"I…see…" Lulu kept her thoughts to herself. Besides, the Summoner looked like the level-headed type; not the kind to go off on tangents.

_Like Lady Ginnem. To her it was all a grand adventure…_

As Lulu watched, Belegamine drew Jon Day aside to speak with him privately for a bit. Then, after saying whatever she had to say, she raised herself on tiptoe, to kiss him on the cheek.

"I leave Jon Day in your capable hands, Lady Lulu," she said, at last. "I'll see you when I can, Jon. Journey well."

Then, she was gone. Lulu cleared her throat.

"Let me show you to the Temple. Have you any Guardians yet?"

"No, Lady Lulu. Not yet. Lady Belegamine said I would find Guardians in Besaid."

"I would like to offer my services," Lulu said. "I've been on two other Pilgrimages; both were failures, but I do know what it takes to guard a Summoner. Also, there are two friends of mine; they're on their way from Luca, and if you can wait just a few days, I'm sure they'll-"

"Lady Lulu," Jon Day raised a hand. ""I've got to get my first Aeon before I go anywhere else. I'm sure your friends will get back in time. As for _your_ offer, I would be _pleased _to call you my Guardian."

* * *

Tidus and Wakka returned to Besaid two days later; only to find the all the villagers praying in the Temple. 

"The Summoner went in there two days ago," a man said, as he knelt to pray with his daughter. "He hasn't come out yet."

"Is it dangerous in there?" Tidus asked.

"It could be," Wakka replied. "He could die in there, if he isn't careful."

"Why don't we go inside and help him?"

"We can't," Wakka explained. "Only Summoners, and their Guardians are allowed in there, and we're not Guardians yet."

"But, what if he _dies_ in there? You're not gonna just let him die, are you?"

"It's against the Precepts," the Priest informed the young man.

"Like I care!" Tidus snapped. "He wasn't going to let anyone die if he had the ability to prevent it…

He ran up the stairs to the Chamber of the Fayth, scandalized gasps following him.

"Oh, boy…" Wakka was right behind him. I don't know why I'm doin' this…"

The door slid shut behind them, and elevator took them down into forbidding darkness.

_Maybe this was a bad idea. Well, too late now…_

"Now that we're here," Wakka took a deep breath. "We might as well take the Trials."

"_Trials?"_ that had an ominous sound to it…

"Don't worry brudda. The Guardians have it easier than the Summoner. All we have to do is solve some puzzles. Just one thing, though. I was never very good at solving those…"

"I'm good at puzzled," Tidus looked around. "Mind if I take a shot?"

It wasn't hard at all; touch a Glyph here, put some Besaid Spheres there, and put the Destruction Sphere here…

"You really are good at puzzles!" Wakka hefted the Rod of Wisdom Tidus had unearthed. "The Summoner's really gonna like this. I hope Lulu isn't too angry, ya?"

They entered the Inner Sanctum to the Chamber of the Fayth.

"What are you two doing here?" Lulu demanded. "And, where did you get _that_, Wakka?"

"We went through the Trials, Lu. Tidus found the Rod of Wisdom."

"You violated the Precepts!" Lulu accused. "The Summoner could be held accountable for your actions. He could even be ex-communicated for this!"

"They wouldn't do that to him because of us," Tidus interrupted. "Would they?"

"They've done it before," Lulu glared at him, daring him to say more on the matter.

"Well…" Tidus cleared his throat. "Is he okay? We were afraid something had gone wrong."

"It takes time to get an Aeon," Lulu said. "_Especially_ the first Aeon."

"Ya," Wakka nodded. "He must pray with all his heart, soul, and mind. He must prove himself worthy of the Gift of the Fayth,"

Wakka paused.

"Lulu," he asked. "You've met him; what's he like?"

"His name," Lulu spoke dryly. "If Jon Day."

"Eh?" Wakka was flummoxed. "He doesn't know who he is?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's a name given to a man with no past," Lulu explained it all to Tidus. "A woman in similar circumstances would be called _Jan_ Day."

"So, he has amnesia?"

"Yeah, brudda."

Tidus simply couldn't believe it.

"You're telling me a guy with amnesia is going on Pilgrimage to defeat Sin?"

"You saw what Sin did to Kilika," Wakka was, for once, solemn. "There are always Summoners, going on Pilgrimage to defeat Sin. It doesn't matter who, or what the Summoner is."

"That's the way it's been for a thousand years," Lulu added. "The Summoner goes on Pilgrimage to defeat Sin, and give Spira hope."

As they talked, they didn't see the door to the Chamber of the Fayth open. They didn't see the exhausted man almost stumble out. The man caught himself in time, avoiding a nasty fall down the stairs…

* * *

Jon day leaned against the still-open door to the Chamber of the Fayth. He let the exhaustion wash over him, breathing deeply as the trio chattered on. He knew Lulu, but the red-head, and the blond, wearing a tailored red coat, were both strangers to him. 

Of course, just about everyone in the world was a complete stranger to him nowadays.

_Even my best friends_, he thought bitterly.

Still, there was cause for celebration.

_I got the Aeon. I am a true Summoner now…_

Just then, one of the three, the red-coated blond, looked up, and Jon say the color leave the boy's face, as if he were seeing a ghost…

"_Auron?_" the boy's voice was filled with awe. "Is that you?"

Jon Day stared down at the trio. The other two were splitting their attention between the boy and him; and the boy was bounding up the stairs, joy in his features. Before Jon could think to say, or do, anything, he was taken up in a fierce bear-hug.

"It really _is_ you, old man!" the boy was saying. "I thought you were dead!"

Jon looked at the boy, trying to discern the truth.

"Who _are_ you?" he said at last, and the boy looked crushed.

"Aw…" the boy bowed his head. "You really don't remember, do you?"

"No, I'm sorry," Jon couldn't help the irrational feeling of guilt that rose up. "Perhaps you could tell me your name?"

"Sure!" the kid thumped his chest. "I'm Tidus. The red-headed guy is Wakka. I think you already know Lulu?"

"Yes," Lulu strode up, a look of wonder in her eyes. "_Now,_ I remember where I've seen you before. Fourteen years ago, High Summoner Braska came here with his Guardians. You were one of his Guardians, along with Sir Jecht. Your name really is Auron; Sir Auron…Lord Auron, I mean."

"Is that true?" he asked Tidus.

"I don't know about Lord Braska," Tidus felt immense sympathy for his old friend. "But, you _did_ know my old man; and he was Sir Jecht. You raised me for ten years. If you don't trust anything else, trust that."

_So, I'm Auron, _he thought. _At least it's better than Jon Day…_

"So, what happened to you?" Tidus was asking. "Where were you all this time?"

"I was in the Calm Lands," Auron replied. "Training to become a Summoner."

"One more question," Tidus sure had a lot of them. "Would you accept Wakka and me as your Guardians?

"Ya!" Wakka bowed deeply. "It would be an honor to serve as your Guardians."

Auron looked at them both. Wakka seemed impulsive, but strong…very strong; and Tidus…something deep within Auron insisted that he accept the boy as well…

_Is it something from my past telling me to do this?_

"I accept you both," Auron made it formal. "Please join me on my Pilgrimage; Sir Wakka, Sir Tidus."

"Now that we've done all that," Lulu's voice was slightly acerbic. "Did you get what you came here for, my lord?"

"Ah, yes," that brought Auron back to the present. "I got the Aeon."

"Let's go out and show the people!" Wakka urged.

"Yeah!" Tidus agreed. "I've never seen an Aeon before."

Auron nodded, headed out of the Chamber of the Fayth, his Guardians right behind him. Tidus and Wakka received a scolding from the priest about the Precepts. Fortunately, the priest didn't want to make too big a thing out of it. After all, no harm had come of it, and the Summoner was just minutes away from showing off his very first Aeon. There was another official there, straight from the City of St. Bevelle, to record the beginnings of a new Pilgrimage; even as the revelation of the Summoner's _real_ name was sweeping the area. The villagers-especially the _devout_ villagers-couldn't help seeing omens of success in that a Guardian from a previous, and _successful,_ Pilgrimage, had gone on to become a Summoner himself. The Agent from Bevelle, however, seemed almost afraid.

"Lord A-Auron," he stumbled over the name slightly, holding the Sphere recorder up. "Do you take oath to defeat Sin?"

"I do," Auron was too amazed over having his real name back to worry about the Agent.

"What are your Guardians names?" the Agent prompted.

"The Lady Lulu, Sir Wakka, and Sir Tidus."

"Thank you, my lord," the Agent bowed himself into the background.

Auron, sensing the Agent was done with him, headed outside, stopping just outside the Temple doors. He had forgotten how sensitive his eye was to light changes, and now he was momentarily light-blinded.

_Damn…_

"Hey," he heard Tidus right behind him. "I've got something of your's. Hang on a bit, and I'll get it."

Tidus was off, running into one of the tents. He disappeared inside, reappearing a few minute later with something in his hands. Whatever it was, he was busily wiping it with a clean, soft cloth.

"I forgot you had that light sensitivity problem," the boy said as he handed the thing to Auron.

A pair of sunglasses…

Auron accepted them hesitantly, slipped them on.

_Sweet relief…_

"Thank you, Tidus."

"Any time, old man."

"_Old man?_" the priest was scandalized. "Is that any way to address your Summoner?"

"He said I raised him for ten years," Auron laid a hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't bother me. Don't let it bother you."

"Hey, Auron," Tidus demanded. "When are you going to see that Aeon of your's?"

* * *

Auron's dry chuckle was sweet music to Tidus' ears. He had never expected to see Auron again. But, here he was, alive and breathing. He had amnesia, didn't remember anything at all. But he was _alive,_ and he would get his memories back; Tidus was sure of it. 

In spite of amnesia, and the passage of four years, he didn't look all that different; the same old Auron in different threads. His hair was a little grayer, but that was it. His clothing was different, of course; the dark trousers, white tunic with gold embroidery on the chest, and the dark boots.

Now, they had come to the Village Square. _Everyone _had come to see the Summoner Summon his first Aeon. Auron strode purposefully through the crowd, walking into the empty circle. Then, he started a complex series of movements that reminded Tidus of Auron's early-morning kata workouts. The Rod of Wisdom spun and flashed in the early afternoon sun, and _something_, gloriously feathered, shining like a rainbow, dropped out of the sky.

Tidus ignored the delighted gasps and whispers of the people all around him. The Aeon was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; it's great golden eyes-so gentle-looked down upon the man who had Summoned it.

The moment seemed frozen in silence, almost…_holy_…somehow…Man and Aeon communing silently. Then, Auron gestured, and the Aeon took off, disappearing, with a flash, into wherever it had come from…

Tidus looked at the faces of the villagers all around him; seeing hope that hadn't been there before. Hope, and joy, lay upon the air, almost palpable in its intensity. So, _why_ did the Bevelle Agent look so grim? The Agent walked up to Auron, bowed formally.

"I take my leave, my lord," he said. "May you journey well."

When he left, Tidus took the time to look at his one-time mentor, saw the bone-deep weariness that made Auron's shoulders sag.

"Hey, old man; you were in there for two whole days, right?"

Yes," Auron agreed. "Why?"

"You've got to be tired, old man."

"Yes," Lulu agreed. "I'm sure Besaid will want to have a celebratory feast in your honor. Maybe you could take a nap until then."

"A nap…" Auron raised an eyebrow, _that_ eyebrow, and Tidus almost fell down laughing.

"You haven't changed at all, Auron," he said. "But, you've got to be bushed."

"I guess so…" Auron was not certain about taking a nap in the middle of the day."

"Lord Auron can sleep in the Temple," the priest came up. He sounded almost…_possessive_…about the Summoner.

_That's how important Summoners are to Spira,_ Tidus realized. _Without Summoners, there would be no hope…_

"Yeah, old man…" he said. "Get some sleep. You don't want to end up falling flat on your face in front of everyone, do you? We'll wake you up when it's time to eat."

* * *

_He is standing upon a snowy battlefield. His friend stands nearby, and Auron knows he should be there, too, by his friend's side. But, he can't move. His friend has commanded he stay where he is, so, here he stays, bitter grief tightening his throat. His friend looks up at the sky, at death-his death-and spreads his arms wide, robes billowing in the wind, ready to embrace death…_

Auron shot bolt upright, sweat chilling his bare chest, his pulse pounding in his head. He was in Besaid Temple's Guest Room, the one reserved for Summoners on Pilgrimage. Looking around, he saw his tunic was where he had left it, draped over a chair. He was pulling it on when he heard the light tapping on the door, and Tidus poked his head inside.

"You're awake?" he asked.

"Only for five minutes," Auron replied. He was still shaking from the nightmare; which was stupid, really…

_I should be used to that by now, the same damn dream every night…_

"You okay, Auron?"

"Yes," Auron was fully dressed now. "How long did I sleep?"

"About four hours, old man; dinner's ready, and I hope you're hungry, because I sure am!"

Auron followed Tidus out into the pleasant evening air. All of Besaid was there, ready to take the new Summoner into their hearts; and the enticing aroma of cooking, and rare spices, filled the air. The people had raided their larders for the best of what they had, and the resulting feast was magnificent.

Tidus found a spot for Auron, soft green grass, with shady trees overhead, then went off to find food. He returned a few minutes later, with Wakka. Both were carrying clay plates, and cups, filled with food and drink.

Auron looked down at the plate Tidus had given him.

_Surely, they don't expect me to eat all of this..?_

_Generous_ didn't even begin to describe it. Still, Auron _was_ hungry.

After a decent interval, the villagers came to pay their respects, leaving gifts-Potions, Antidotes, and the like-along with their hopes for a successful Pilgrimage; and Auron could see how desperately they needed the Calm.

_That's something I can give them; a little peace, a few years without fear…_

Tidus and Wakka were horsing around; no surprise there. They were talking about an upcoming _Grudge Match…_

"Auron," Tidus was running up to him. "Would it be all right if we stop at Luca for the Grudge Match? It's not out of your way, and I-"

"Its okay, Tidus," Auron felt momentary sadness fill him. "We can stop at Luca. I'd like to see you play before the end."

"The…end," Tidus tilted his head questioningly.

"Ah…Before we meet Sin," Auron explained. "Before we get to Zanarkand."

"_Zanarkand?"_ Tidus' jaw dropped. "But, you…and I…we…uh…"

"Oh, man…" Wakka laid a hand on Tidus shoulder. "You gotta forgive Tidus, Lord Auron. He got too close to Sin a few years back, and his memory is all whacked up…"

"No problem," Auron set his plate to one side. "He's not the only one, you know. I, too, seem to have been exposed to Sin's Toxin; and his memory is far better than mine. I have _nothing_ of my memories. Do you still wish to be my Guardian?"

"Yeah," Wakka affirmed. "You're _Auron_, and you've been on Pilgrimage as a Guardian before. This Pilgrimage is truly blessed."

"Right," Tidus struck a pose. "Sin's gonna take one look at you, old man, and die of sheer fright. All it'll take is one glare from you, and Sin will just curl up and die."

Auron could only shake his head and laugh.

_Kids…_ he thought. _If only it could be that simple…_

"Hey, everyone," Wakka said. "It's getting late, and we've got an early start tomorrow morning. Who's gonna escort the Summoner to bed?"

Auron raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fully capable of tucking _myself_ in, thank you very much. Remember, it's Guardians I need; not nannies."

Tidus failed to choke down the laughter. When the Summoner turned to glare at him, he spoke quickly.

"You told me, years ago, old man, that a Guardian's job lay halfway between warrior and nanny. You said that protecting one's Summoner was _everything_ to a Guardian."

"Hmph…" Auron turned back to the Temple. "Just be ready in the morning, or I'll leave you behind, Guardians or not. Goodnight."

* * *

When morning dawned, Tidus found his fellow Guardians waiting with Auron. Luzzu and Gatta were also there."

"Hi Guys," Tidus greeted them. "What's up?"

"There's a mission coming up for us," Luzzu replied. "We can accompany you as far as Luca. After that, I'm not sure; but, until Luca, Gatta and I would be happy to act as temporary Guardians; if Lord Auron will have us?"

"I do," Auron smiled.

"Maybe you can explain something," Tidus walked up to Luzzu. "How is it I can put _two _swords into one scabbard?"

"Ah…the_ D-Scabbard…_" Luzzu smiled, turned to Gatta. "Perhaps you can explain, Gatta."

"Yes, sir!" Gatta saluted, and then began. "D-Scabbards are all made in St. Bevelle, along with D-Pouches."

He held up a DPouch. It looked like any other pouch Tidus had ever seen.

"This pouch can hold several hundred items," Gatta explained.

"What? But, it's so small…" Tidus peered at the thing, trying to understand how such a small thing could hold so much.

"It's larger on the inside than it is on the outside" Gatta continued. "The same goes for the scabbards. The scabbards hold less than the pouches do, maybe twenty to thirty weapons, and the same number of Armor items."

"But, why do we have these?"

"Because the Fiends are many, and they all come with various strengths and weaknesses. A Fire Fiend will be strong in Fire, so Fire-based weapons will be useless against it; but Snow-based weapons-"

"Blizzard-based," Lulu corrected Gatta.

"-Blizzard-based weapons will kill it quite easily," Gatta continued. "That's why you need such capacity in your scabbards."

"But, how do you get what you need when you need it?"

"You just _think_ of the weapon you need, and it'll come out when you draw it out," Luzzu said. "It's far easier than it sounds. "You try it…"

So, Tidus tested his brand-new D-Scabbard; drawing Jecht's sword, resheathing it, and pulling out the brotherhood Sword. They were right; the D-Scabbard worked as advertised; and the D-Pouches, too, also worked in the same manner…

"They're made in St. Bevelle?" Tidus asked.

"Yes," Luzzu continued. "They used to be made everywhere. Then, Sin came and destroyed the Machine Cities. Now, they're only made in Bevelle, and Bevelle won't share the secret…"

His voice trailed off as he drew his katana from the scabbard, and turned to Auron.

"Tidus gave this to me, along with your D-Scabbard, when it was believed you were dead."

"Tidus did well," Auron nodded. "Keep it, Sir Luzzu. I don't remember being a swordsman; and I've learned to wield different weapons since then."

Auron squared his shoulders.

"It's time to begin," he said. "Make your farewells, everyone."

"How about you, old man," Tidus never could resist needling Auron.

"I've…made my farewells already," Auron's voice held something; Tidus couldn't quite place what it was…

* * *

Auron began to move, stopping at the sound of a little girl's voice.

"Wait, Lord Auron!"

The dark-haired child ran up, breathless with excitement.

"My dog found something really strange!" she exclaimed. "Ya gotta see!"

"_Do_ we?' Auron raised an eyebrow.

"Why not," Tidus said. "It might be important. Let's go see!"

Auron rolled his eye, but allowed the girl to grab his hand and drag him over to where her dog was. The dog was happily chewing on something, and the girl snapped her fingers.

"Here, Jecht!"

Auron heard choking laughter just behind him; Tidus apparently found the dog's name funny…

The dog-Jecht-padded over; tail wagging happily, and dropped the thing it had been chewing at the girl's feet.

"Look at it, Lord Auron!" The girl was excited.

So, Auron looked at it. The thing was a slobbery mass, but there _was_ something about it, something that tickled the edges of his awareness. It had _power_, of a sort, within it…

So, Auron Delved it, publicly using the White Arts for the first time.

_Amazing…it'll make my Aeon stronger…_

"Thank you, child," Auron bent to pick the slobbery mass up.

"Yecch!" That was Tidus.

Auron held the thing in his hand, and Summoned his Aeon. Valefor hovered in front of him, and almost quizzical expression in its golden eyes. Auron held the slobbery mass up.

"Take it," he ordered.

"You gotta be kidding!" Wakka objected. "The dog's been _chewing_ on it, for Yevon's sake!"

"Yeah," Tidus agreed. "Don't you think you should wash it first?"

Valefor was already sniffing the thing in Auron's hands. Then, the Aeon swiftly snatched the slobbery mass up, swallowing it in a trice. The result was almost instantaneous; the Aeon's plumage suddenly looked richer in hue, the gold in the eyes showing more luster…

"Yeesh!" Tidus complained. That's disgusting!"

"But very good for my Aeon," Auron smiled at the grinning girl. Valefor's stronger now, and that can't be anything but good. But, now we must go."

Before he turned away, Auron laid a gentle hand on the girl's head in silent thanks.

Then, it was time to go.

The trip down to the beach was eventful.

"Hey, Dingo! Get out of my town!"

"An Aerial Fiend; my kind of customer…"

"This is a Water Flan, Tidus; and _this _is how a Black Mage kills it."

"What about that big bird-lizard thingy?"

"The Garuda; let's see if that slobbery mass did anything for the Summoner's Aeon. Lord Auron, you're up."

"Yikes! Remind me to never get Valefor angry at me…"

"There's another Garuda over there. Auron's Aeon again?"

"Nah; let's see what Sir Luzzu can do with Lord Auron's katana."

"Ouch! That darned bird hit me!"

"Hang on, Gatta; I'm here."

"Thank you, Lord Auron. I feel much better now…"

Finally, they made it to the beach. The villagers had all turned out to see the Pilgrimage off. They had even more gifts for the group-more potions and such-and a Ring for the Summoner. Most of the villagers were weeping openly; even the men, and Auron knew he couldn't let these people down.

_I must defeat Sin; I must give these people hope…_

* * *

The Agent finally made it to St. Bevelle. He was bone-tired, but there was no time to rest. His master needed to know about the new Summoner. Fortunately, Maester Wen Kinoc saw him almost at once.

"Sit down," Kinoc was a short, pudgy man with jovial features, and _glacial_ pale eyes. "I was given to understand this is urgent."

The Agent placed the Sphere Recorder on Kinoc's mahogany desk.

"Just watch the recording, my lord."

Kinoc raised an eyebrow, but let the Agent start the recording. He watched the recording, watched the new Summoner take oath to defeat Sin. Kinoc didn't say anything. He just watched, expressionless, until the recording stopped, the Summoner's image frozen on the desk.

He just sat there, staring. Then, a sigh escaped him.

"Why did it have to be _you_?" he muttered softly.

"It's Sir Auron, isn't it?"

"Its _Lord_ Auron now," Kinoc pointed out. "But, yes, it's him."

Kinoc drummed the table softly, and then came to a quick decision. Scribbling a quick note, he handed the letter to the Agent.

"Go to High Maester Mika's office," he ordered. "Give this to his Chief Secretary."

"It's bad?" the Agent looked at the image of Lord Auron, paused on Maester Kinoc's desk.

"It could be. Do as I say."

My lord," the Agent bowed, and headed for the High Maester's Office. On the way, he couldn't resist a little peek at the letter…

_High Maester Mika,_

_My lord, we have a problem that might threaten the church. We must meet, and plan accordingly._

_Your servant, Kinoc_


	3. Chapter 3

The Summoner's Path 3

Yuna was in Home's huge library, reading a book on the origins of Sin. She still felt strange here, at times, in spite of having lived here for eleven years; and she still missed Besaid Island, with its simple and easy ways. The three years she had lived there had been wonderful, full of new faces and fun. She loved her Uncle Cid and Cousin Rikku; indeed, she loved them very much. But, she had never been able to escape the feeling that Cid had taken her away from something very important; something to do with her father, High Summoner Braska.

She still missed her father, and she always would; along with the long-dead mother she had only the haziest memories of…

The speaker on the wall crackled into life.

"Yuna, girl," Cid's rough voice carried over the speaker. "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm in the library, Uncle Cid."

"Come to my headquarters," Cid commanded. "There's something I need you to look at."

"I'm on my way," Yuna put the book away, and left the library. She bumped into Rikku just outside Cid's office.

"Hey, Yunie!" the younger girl ran up. "Pops called you too?"

"Yes. I wonder what this is all about."

"It's a new Summoner," Rikku explained. "But, _this_ Summoner has got Pops a little agitated. I don't know why."

Rikku, Cid's daughter, opened the door and walked right in, Yuna right behind her. Cid looked up as they entered.

"Good," he grunted. "You're both here."

"So," Rikku casually kissed her father on the forehead. "What is it about the new Summoner that has you so upset, Pops?"

"This Summoner's gonna be a little tougher to stop than most," Cid gestured at a sphere-recording now playing on the surface of his desk. "One of our agents in Bevelle managed to pirate a copy of the original recording sent from Besaid to Bevelle."

Yuna didn't hear a word he said. The image playing on the desk threw her back fourteen years in time; to the taciturn young man who had been her father's Guardian. The years had not been kind to him; a dreadful scar had sealed his right eye, and there was too much gray in his hair for the thirty-nine years she knew he had. But, there was no mistaking who it was…

"Sir Auron," she whispered.

"Yeah," Cid glanced at the image. "You'd think Lord Braska's Pilgrimage would've been enough for him; but, here he is, following in Braska's footsteps. These _stupid_ Yevonites and their damned culture of self-martyrdom."

"He's not stupid!" Yuna protested.

"If he's on Pilgrimage to defeat Sin, he's as dumb as they come," Cid asserted. "But, his Warrior-Monk training is gonna make things difficult."

"You still want to kidnap him, Pops?"

"_Him_, most of all, Rikku. _Look_ at him. He's already lost an eye to the Yevonite ethos of self-sacrifice. Now, they're askin'-no, _demanding_-that he give up his life too. If anyone needs saving, it's him."

"I don't know if he _can_ be saved," Yuna thought back in time, to the man, as he had been then. He had a reputation for stubbornness. Her father had called Sir Auron the most stubborn man in Spira.

Cid stood, walked around his desk until he came to his Niece. He put both hands on her shoulders.

"Just ask yourself this," he rumbled. "Do _you_ want him to die?"

"N-no, Uncle Cid! Of course not!"

"Then, _save_ him! Use any means, fair or foul, to do so. If you don't, it'll be as if you pulled the trigger yourself."

Yuna flinched at that. But, Cid was right. She could not sit idly by while the man walked calmly to his own death. She had to find a way to save him.

"I'll talk to Kimahri," she said.

Maybe the Ronso would know what to do…

* * *

Tidus was roaming around the _SS Liki_, bored out of his mind. There was nothing to do, except to talk to the down-at-the-heels merchant who called himself O'aka XXIII. Tidus had actually lent the merchant a little Gil, and Lulu had almost killed Tidus when she found out. The Aurochs were below decks, suffering from the dreaded scourge of sea-sickness, and Tidus didn't want to down there at all; so he decided to go up to the Main Deck.

Auron was there. The man had found a spot in the warm sun, was sitting cross-legged on the floor, sunglasses in his lap, head tilted up, letting the warm sun, and breeze, fall upon his face. Tidus stopped, not wanting to interrupt him. Peaceful moments like this were rare, and likely to get rarer still…

"Tidus," Auron hadn't opened his eye.

"How did you-"Tidus had forgotten how spooky Auron could be.

"It's the way you walk," Auron chuckled as he slipped his sunglasses back on.

"Uh…Okay. Sorry for interrupting your...err…meditation."

"You didn't interrupt anything," Auron said. "You're bored…"

_There he goes again! Am I __**that**__ easy to read?_

"We're almost at Kilika," Auron continued. "I overheard Wakka instructing his team to, _get their hammers out_."

Auron looked up at Tidus, from his seated position on the floor, the question clear in his dark brown eye.

"Sin attacked Kilika about a week ago," Tidus explained. "The Aurochs have been helping in the repairs."

"I see," Auron got to his feet, a look of almost-dread coming over his features. "I should prepare myself to Send…"

"Maybe not, old man," Tidus tried to reassure him. "A Summoner was there and did the Sending last week. If no one's died since then, you won't have to do any Sendings…"

The young man paused.

"You've never…Sent anyone, have you, Auron?"

"No," Auron shook his head. "Not alone."

"Are you scared?"

Auron went still, considering the question. Finally, his shoulders moved, in an uncertain shrug.

"Yeah…" he finally admitted. "Maybe a little."

"We're all behind you," Tidus said. "Remember that. If you need any help, just _ask_, okay?"

"I'll remember," Auron began to head for the port bow, stopped to look back at Tidus. "Thank you Tidus."

* * *

Auron stood there, watching the _Liki_ slide into Kilika Port. From here he could see the dreadful damage done by Sin. But, Kilika still stood, and the villagers here were doing their best to rebuild. Just off the ship, he was met by the village Elders.

"Thank you for coming, Lord Summoner," the woman said. "Three of the wounded died last night, and there is no one to Send them."

Auron nodded, in spite of his sinking heart.

"Where have you laid them?" he asked

"They're in the Healer's Hut, my Lord."

"Then, take me there, please."

Now, Auron was standing, just outside the Healer's Hut. He took a moment to compose himself. Then, taking a deep breath, he walked inside. The three bodies, shrouded in clean linen, had been laid out, side-by-side; a man, a woman, and an infant. An entire family had died here, and Auron could sense their restless spirits fluttering about the room; regrets, and a pall of _unfinished business_, settled over everything. Auron went still in that moment, the Rod of Wisdom held loosely in his hand. Then, he began to move, the Rod of Wisdom dipping and sweeping as he performed the Ritual of Sending. Behind him, Lulu and Tidus were speaking, but it meant nothing to him, caught up, as he was, in the needs of the moment…

_Lulu: You seem surprised._

_Tidus: I saw a Summoner do a Sending the last time we were here. Auron's movements are completely different._

_Lulu: Of course it is. What was the other Summoner?_

_Tidus: She must've been around eighteen; really a delicate-looking little thing._

_Lulu: Lord Auron's a big man, around thirty-nine, and he used to be a swordsman of legendary status._

_Tidus: He doesn't remember being this…legendary swordsman._

_Lulu: But, his __**body**__ remembers, and uses what it remembers._

_Tidus: So, that's why he looks like he's doing his early-morning kata workouts…_

Auron ignored them, concentrating on the dead souls fluttering around him. Pyreflies swirled and roiled around him, floating onward and upward, heading for the Farplanes, and rest. Then, finally, it was done, the spirits of the dead safe in the Farplanes, the mourners able to make their farewells, and achieve closure. Auron stood there, head bowed, as the Elder came up to him, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, my Lord," she whispered. "They were good people, and I don't know what I would've done had they become Fiends."

"They are at peace now," Auron said. The woman bowed and backed away, and Auron felt his shoulders sag; relief-that the Sending was done-and sadness over the deaths, warring within him.

_I did what I could,_ he told himself. _They are at peace now._

"Hey, old man," Tidus was right behind him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Tidus; I'm fine. It was…" he shrugged a little. "…easier than I thought it would be."

"I'm glad you got through that," he felt Tidus lay a hand on his arm. "We should find an inn, get some food and rest."

"Yes," Lulu came up to him. "Sending is a tiring business. You should rest now."

Auron barely repressed a sigh. He _was_ tired. But, he couldn't stand people making a fuss over him. Tidus' laughter didn't help much either. It was far too knowing…

"Same old Auron," the young man said. "You'll tell everyone when they need to rest; but _you?_ You never give yourself any time to rest, and that could be dangerous. _You're_ the Summoner, old man, and we-your Guardians-don't want you wearing yourself out like this. Get some rest, please?"

* * *

The next morning found Tidus awake early. Wakka, and the Aurochs, were already out, fixing Kilika up. Lulu and Auron were out too, saying something about Armor, and _Cactuar Scopes. _So, Tidus was free to explore.

"What are you staring at?" one of the villagers was scowling at him.

"Please don't mind my husband," the man's wife hastened up. "He was exposed to Sin's Toxin."

"No problem," Tidus reassured her. "You people have been through a lot."

"It's Sin," the woman looked around at the village. "All we want is peace; and for our children to grow up. But, Sin destroys…everything."

She hung her head, muttering something about _punishment_, and the Will of Yevon.

"Lady," Tidus did his best to make her feel better. "Lord Auron's gonna defeat Sin. Just you wait and see."

"Thank you," she looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes. "Spira needs hope very badly. Oh, I almost forgot. Wait right here…"

She stepped back inside the hut, came out with three Potions.

"These are for your Summoner and his Guardians."

Tidus accepted the Potions, and backed away hastily, feeling just a touch breathless. He wandered around aimlessly, until he heard the sound of a weeping child.

_Hey..?_

A little girl was sitting inside a semi-rotted ruin right on the edge of the dock, crying quietly.

"Hey," Tidus called out to her. "You okay in there?"

_Is that a safe place for a little kid?_

That was when he heard the sound of snapping wood…

There was no time for conscious thought. Tidus simply launched himself upward, grabbing the child, just as the ruined hulk detached itself from the dock, falling into the water below. Tidus lay upon the dock, the child safe in his arms, the close call putting ice in his nerves.

_Yeesh, that was close!_

The girl got to her feet, bowed awkwardly, and ran off. Tidus followed the running child, to a pub. He found the girl talking to the bar-tender-apparently her mother-telling her all about her unexpected adventure. The woman looked up at Tidus.

"Thank you for saving my daughter," she said. "You're one of Lord Auron's Guardians, aren't you?"

"Uh…yeah," Tidus nodded.

"Please," she rooted around under the counter, found an Ether. "Your Summoner, or the Black Mage, will need this."

"Thank you," Tidus put it into the D-Scabbard, along with the Potions.

"Lord Auron…" the woman began. "He's the same Auron who was Guardian to Lord Braska, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is."

"That's so…" the woman shook her head, unable to find the right word.

"_Heroic…Epic…Inspirational?"_ Tidus tossed the words out, was rewarded by her delighted laughter. "Don't worry. Auron's gonna defeat Sin. That's all you need to know."

* * *

Lulu cradled her brand-new Cactuar Scope in the crook of her arm as she walked next to the Summoner. Auron was looking down at her.

"This Cactuar Scope of yours," he said. "You'll be able to look at Fiends, and be able to…what?"

"I'll be able to assess any Fiend's strengths, weaknesses, and other details. It'll be especially important when we come across Fiends we've never seen before. We'll be able to plan our battles _strategically_."

"Hm…I see. It's certainly useful…"

_Why am I blushing like a schoolgirl?_ Lulu asked herself._ It's not as if he said I was pretty…_

"Where is everyone else?"

"Ah…" Lulu paused to collect her wits. "Wakka sent Datto to get Tidus; Luzzu and Gatta are off taking care of business. The Crusaders seem to have something coming up."

She sighed, remembering Chappu, his face, his voice, his hands…

"Lulu?" Auron's voice brought her back to the present.

"It's all right," she said. "I was thinking of…friends long gone."

"Was he a Crusader too?"

"How did you know?" Lulu looked up at him, amazed.

"The weight of grief lies in your voice, Lady Lulu," Auron's single eye bored into her. "So…someone you loved, long gone. Also, when you look at Luzzu, sometimes, it almost looks as if you hate him. Did Luzzu and the man you loved serve together?"

Lulu breathed in.

_The perceptiveness of this man!_

"Chappu…" she spoke the name slowly. Yevon, but she didn't want to go through this all over again.

"I loved Chappu," she began again. "He was Wakka's brother, and I was going to marry him. Then, Luzzu convinced him to enlist with the Crusaders. You're right; I _did _hate Luzzu then, but not any more. It was Chappu's decision, really. Chappu was with Mory and Tema, at the time, and they fled, leaving…"

She stopped abruptly, looking up at Auron. The man looked back down at her, a quizzical expression in his eye. Lulu could only marvel at the connections.

_Mory and Tema let Chappu die. They were the ones who injured Lord Auron, giving him amnesia. Would he have become a Summoner if he had known who, and what, he was?_

She forced herself to continue the tale.

"There was a battle with Sin, and Mory and Tema fled, leaving Chappu to die alone. I now understand it was Chappu who decided to join the Crusaders, but Wakka…"

She sighed.

"He wants to find who recruited him. He would think it was Luzzu's fault; and it's not, really. Wakka must never learn that it was Luzzu who recruited Chappu."

"Wakka will never learn that from me," Auron promised.

"Hey, guys!" Tidus ran up, followed by Wakka. Luzzu and Gatta were bringing up the rear.

"So, what's next, old man?"

"I have to pray at Kilika Temple."

"You're gonna get another Aeon?"

"Yes," Lulu shook her head. "And, I hope you boys will behave this time."

"We will, but…" here Tidus lifted a hand, index finger inches from Auron's nose. "Don't take two days this time, old man. You really had us worried the last time."

"I'll certainly do my best," Auron chuckled. "But, we have to _get_ there first."

"Yeah!" Gatta said. "And that won't be easy. The trails are full of Fiends' Dinonixes, Yellow Elements, and Killer Bees…"

"Ragoras, too," Luzzu added. "And, we mustn't forget Lord Ochu…"

"Lord Ochu," Tidus turned to Luzzu. "Who is that?"

"Hopefully, you'll never know," Gatta was earnest. "He's a tough Fiend for anyone to face."

"We'd best get started," Auron began to walk down the path, Lulu hurrying to take her place by his side. She saw the Yellow Element first, was already readying her Water Spell, when the Fiend unleashed a bolt of Thunder, sending Auron down to one knee, even as Lulu's Water Spell dissolved the Fiend into a swarm of Pyreflies.

"You okay, old man?"

"Lord Auron!"

Tidus and Gatta spoke at the same time, and Lulu could hear the exasperation in the Summoner's voice.

"I'm fine, you two," he said. "Keep alert. If Lady Lulu hadn't been on the ball, things would've been a lot worse."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Thank _you_, my Lady," Auron quickly Healed himself. "Be alert, everyone. There are more Fiends about."

Fortunately, the Fiends weren't too powerful. Luzzu, Gatta, and Tidus, handled the Dinonixes, Wakka killed Killer Bees by the score, and Lulu dealt with the Yellow Elements succinctly; with lots of Water. The Guardians were beginning to sync with each other, and function like the team they needed to be. Then, they ran into Lord Ochu…

"Quick, Wakka!" Lulu called. "Silence him before he-"

She gasped as pure energy burst inside her, sending jitters down her arms and legs.

"What was _that?_" she demanded, deftly dodging poisoned tentacles. She had never moved so quickly in her life.

"It's a trick I learned," Tidus laughed. "You like?"

Oh, yes, she liked very much; _too_ much, actually…

Such speed could be addictive. But, she had never been so fast in her life, sending Fire down, again and again, upon the Fiend. Then, when the Fiend was weakened sufficiently, Auron Summoned Valefor…

_Bye-bye, Lord Ochu…_

"Hey…" Gatta's eyes were wide. "That was amazing!"

"Nothing amazing about it," Auron Dismissed Valefor.

"Right," Luzzu agreed. "Just good, old-fashioned teamwork."

"Speaking of which…" Lulu strode up to Tidus. "You did well to Haste me, I suppose, but I would've appreciated a warning."

"Uh, yeah," Tidus scratched the back of his head. "I'll try to remember that."

After that, Luzzu and Gatta met up with some other Crusaders, speaking privately for a few minutes. Everyone else waited; some more patiently than others…

"Tidus!" Lulu heard Auron snap. "Stop pacing and keep _still!_"

"Are you sure you don't remember anything from before?" the young man asked. "You were always saying that."

"I wonder if I was as irritated by it than, as I am now," Auron muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"My Lord," Luzzu and Gatta had returned. Luzzu handed an Elixir to the Summoner.

"From the sentry," he explained. "With her hopes and prayers."

"They're sure giving us a lot of stuff!" Tidus exclaimed. "One woman gave me three Potions, and another gave me an Ether."

"They want the Summoner to have what he needs, so he can defeat Sin, ya?" Wakka said. "Right now, Lord Auron is the most important person on Spira."

"There are other Summoners out there," Auron seemed to be just a little embarrassed by all of this.

"Yeah," Tidus agreed. "But, _you're_ the one who's gonna put Sin down, right? Let's go!"

Finally, the road led to stairs, leading to Kilika Temple. All of the young men began warming-up exercises, and Auron watched this with an amused gleam in his eye.

"Let me guess," he said. "A _tradition, _right?"

"Yeah," Wakka nodded vigorously. "Lord Oholland used to run this race before he became a Summoner. Now, we run the race in his honor, and to prove ourselves worthy."

"Yeah!" Tidus was practically dancing at the bottom of the stairs. "Last one up's a rotten egg!"

"So, Lord Auron," Wakka bowed formally. "Would you do the honors?"

"Hm…why not? Take your places, gentlemen."

Lulu giggled as all the racers got into position. Auron counted to three, and the young men were off, leaving Auron and Lulu alone at the bottom. Auron shook his head, smiling.

"Kids…" he murmured almost inaudibly. Then, he turned to Lulu, holding out his hand.

"My Lady?"

"My Lord," Lulu accepted, and arm-in-arm, they walked up the stairs at a sedate pace; until the screaming started…

* * *

Tidus simply couldn't believe the Fiend he was looking at; or, was it _Fiends..?_

There was a main body; but there were also two sets of tentacles, and Tidus wasn't sure they were connected, or not. One thing was certain; the main body was encased in an armored shell…

"Anyone got _piercing_ weapons?" he called.

"I do," Luzzu ran up, keeping wary eyes on the body. One of the tentacles lashed out, striking the Crusader across the back. He dropped his katana, an unhealthy greenish tinge appearing on his skin.

"Auron!" Tidus yelled. "Luzzu's been poisoned!"

"I'll Esuna him," Auron was running up. "You, Haste Lulu again. Lulu, flame those tentacles, and keep at it until they're both gone."

Tidus Hasted Lulu as Auron dealt with Luzzu's poisoning. The Crusader looked better immediately, picked up his katana, and went to work on the armored shell protecting the Fiend.

"Here, Lulu," Wakka had joined the Black Mage. "You take the ones on the right, and I'll take the ones on the left."

"Tidus, Haste Wakka too!"

"Right, boss!"

Lulu and Wakka finally destroyed the tentacles. That was when the armored shell opened, as the Fiend sprayed a fine mist of poison into the air. It settled upon Lulu, Wakka, and Tidus. Tidus felt ill almost immediately, a nauseating feeling that sapped his strength. Then, he felt Auron's hands on his shoulders, heard the whispered, "Esuna", as _something_ eased into him, erasing pain, erasing poison.

"Thanks, old man," Tidus couldn't help but shiver.

"You're better now?" Auron asked.

"Yeah…"

"Go help Luzzu and Gatta," Auron ordered. "I'll take care of Lulu and Wakka."

Tidus picked up the Brotherhood Sword, joined Luzzu and Gatta as they attacked the Fiend.

_Oof…_

A load of Elemental Water dumped itself over their heads, knocking all three off their feet.

"Wakka," Tidus called out. "This Fiend needs to be shut up!"

"One Silencing, coming right up."

Wakka's Blitzball streaked out, hitting the Fiend dead-center.

"It's Silenced," Lulu commented.

"Good," Luzzu pulled himself back to his feet, panting, dripping wet. "Let's finish this thing off!"

Luzzu led the charge, Gatta and Tidus right behind him. Finally, the Fiend dissolved into a cloud of Pyreflies, and the battle was over. Tidus just knelt there, catching his breath, watching as Auron moved among his Guardians, Healing the wounded. Finally, the Summoner came to him, and laid Healing upon him.

"You did well, Tidus," Auron's words gratified him.

"Are we near the Temple?"

"Its right over there," Auron pointed, and Tidus heaved a sigh of relief. No more Fiends…

"Come on, old man. Let's get that Aeon of yours."

* * *

Auron nodded, gesturing at the remaining stairs.

"Lead on, boy," he said. "But don't get too far ahead."

As Tidus ran up the stairs, Auron sensed Lulu taking up position on his left side, where he could see her. Her nearness to him, and the fact that he _liked_ having her near him, disturbed him more than a little. Feeling attraction, for anyone, was the last thing he wanted, or needed.

_It wouldn't be fair; to either of us…_

Still, it was comforting to have her there, by his side…

He, and the others, found Tidus talking to a red-headed man.

"Bickson," Tidus was saying. "I thought you said you didn't go to the Temples."

"Abus does," Bickson was a little embarrassed at being found here. "He dragged the whole lot of us out here to pray."

"Praying for victory, eh?" Wakka came up, smiling.

"Praying for a _challenge_," Bickson grinned widely.

"Beware of what you wish for," Tidus' grin matched Bickson's. "You might get it."

"We'll see about that, kid. Just to up the stakes a little, the losers buy dinner for the winners, at the Diner. You guys up to that?"

"Sure," Tidus preened. "Just remember, we all like our steaks Medium Rare."

"Tidus," Auron cleared his throat. "Kilika Temple awaits."

He was about to turn away when he saw the stunned look in Bickson's eyes.

"Sir Auron, _you're_ the Summoner?"

"Its _Lord_ Auron now," Wakka clapped Bickson on the shoulder. "But, yeah, it's him."

_Everyone knows me…_

The realization was profoundly dislocating.

_What did I do to merit such fame?_

"Its time to enter the Temple," his tone was a little sharper than he intended.

Luzzu and Gatta stopped just outside the Temple.

"Gatta and I can't go inside," Luzzu explained. "And, since we're not _real_ Guardians, we can't take part in the Trials. Good luck, my Lord. We'll be waiting outside."

"Thank you, Sir Luzzu."

As he entered the Temple, he heard Tidus right behind him.

"Why can't they enter the Temple?"

"I've heard the Crusaders have been excommunicated," Lulu replied. "I don't know why, though."

"What Precepts did _they_ violate?"

"We can ask Luzzu about it later, brudda," Wakka was in full _Cap'n_ mode. "Right now, we do the Trials."

Auron stepped inside the cavernous Temple. Inside, Kilika Temple was almost an exact duplicate of Besaid Temple; even to the four statues of the only Summoners to defeat Sin.

He looked up at Lord Braska's statue, staring at the marble face so high above him. The marble features were so calm, so peaceful.

So _dead…_

He jumped at the feel of a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, old man," Tidus looked concerned. "You seemed very far away right now. You okay?"

"I was trying to remember him," Auron nodded upward, at the statue. "Everyone tells me I was his Guardian. I should be able to remember _something_ of the man…"

What he really wanted to do was lay down and weep; and where _that_ came from, Auron didn't have a clue.

"Look, Auron," Tidus was, for once, grave. "You've got amnesia, and I really can't imagine what you're going through right now. It just amazes me that you're going on Pilgrimage to defeat Sin, when you don't even know who you are. I know, we've all _told_ you who you are, but that's not the same as _knowing_ who you are. But, you've got us to turn to, if you're feeling overwhelmed, if you need a shoulder to lean on, okay?"

Auron nodded, profoundly moved. He knew they were all his Guardians. But, now, it occurred to him that some of them, at least, actually _loved_ him…

"Thank you, Tidus."

"Sure, old man," Tidus looked at Wakka, already kneeling before Lord Oholland's statue. "Wakka wants to pray for victory. Can you spare just a few minutes?"

"Yes," Auron nodded. "Go pray with him, if you want."

As Tidus ran to join Wakka, the Summoner saw the High Priest of Kilika Temple walk up.

"Lord Summoner," the priest bowed formally. "We are proud to welcome you to Kilika Temple. Are you ready to pass within?"

Auron looked at his Guardians. Lulu was waiting patiently as Wakka and Tidus each made their obeisance.

"I think I'll give my Guardians a little more time to pray."

"They're Blitzball players," the priest asked. "For the Aurochs?"

Auron nodded.

"Ah…" the priest smiled. "I was most disappointed when the Kilika Beasts failed to be placed in the Tournament. But, the Besaid Aurochs defeating the Luca Goers was a marvelous upset. That blond lad has the most incredible shot I've ever seen."

"Then, I shall look forward to watching the Grudge Match."

"They're actually doing it?" the priest suddenly looked downcast. "And, I can't go this time…"

"Who are these _riff raff?_"

The woman's voice, low and sultry, rang out over the hymn-laden air, and the priest rolled his eyes.

"If only Summoners were required to be humble," he murmured ruefully.

"You'd lose approximately ninety percent of all the Summoners," Auron chuckled as he turned to face the owner of that sultry voice…

She _looked_ like her voice; tall, voluptuous of build, with dark hair and eyes. Her attire had clearly been designed to bring out her best…assets.

"I am Summoner Dona," the woman clearly expected Auron to know who she was, and be _impressed_ by her.

But, Auron didn't impress easily…

"I'm Summoner Auron," he said, keeping features and voice neutral. "And these _riff raff_, as you call them, are my Guardians; so show a little respect."

"So, _you're_ Auron," the woman permitted herself a slight widening of the eyes. "Why so many?"

"Why so many _what?_" Auron was beginning to dislike her.

"Three Guardians, Lord Auron," she said. "Do you think so little of yourself? Lord Braska had two, yourself, and Sir Jecht. I, of course, only need one. Besides, more than two…tacky, Lord Auron…very tacky…"

"This isn't a…_fashion statement_, girl," Auron growled. "It's dangerous, and death is never far away. You go into this with the kind of attitude you've got, you'll die long before you reach Zanarkand."

Lady Dona drew herself up to her full height; the very image of self-righteous rage.

"Well!" she huffed. "Barthello, we're leaving."

A huge mountain of a man ran up to her.

"Yes, Lady Dona," as he turned to leave, his gaze fell on Auron, and his eyes widened.

"Barthello!" Lady Dona snapped. "We're leaving; _now._"

Barthello took one last, disbelieving, look at Auron. Then, he was off, running after his mistress. Auron stood there, deeply troubled by it all.

"Hey, Auron," Tidus was coming up. "Wakka and I are finished with our prayers; you ready to go on?"

* * *

Tidus was worried about Auron. He had been told Pilgrimages were difficult even under the best of circumstances. How much harder must it be for a man with amnesia; his entire past a clean slate?

_All we can do is help him when he needs help, and protect him like the Guardians we're supposed to be._

Auron was heading up the stairs to the Chamber of the Fayth, the Guardians right behind him.

"The way within is difficult," the priest warned them all. "Are you…prepared?"

The question was a pure formality. Certainly Tidus had no intention of staying behind, and he knew all the others felt the same way too…

So, the elevator, just like the one in Besaid Temple, took them down to the bottom. Then, it was time, again, for Tidus to prove his prowess at puzzle-solving. As before, it was a snap, and he very quickly unearthed a Red Armlet.

_Hm, who is this for?_

He used Shields, Wakka used Armguards, Lulu had her Bangles, and Auron wore Rings.

_Maybe someone will turn up…_

Tidus stuffed the thing into his D-Scabbard.

"You finished brudda?"

"Yeah," Tidus straightened. "Auron's in the Inner Sanctum now?"

"Yes," Lulu strode over. "So, take a seat somewhere, and _wait._"

"Okay," Tidus just plunked himself down on the floor. He hoped Auron wouldn't take two days this time…

_Tidus was dreaming. More to the point, he knew he was dreaming. That was odd, because everyone said that once you knew you were dreaming, you were supposed to wake up. But, this dream was apparently unaware of the rules…_

"_Hey!"_

_The man's rough-sounding voice caught his awareness._

"_Dad? Nah…can't be…"_

_He felt compelled to follow that voice to its source. It __**was**__ Jecht, standing on this featureless plain, arms folded across his heavily tattooed chest. Jecht looked his son over._

"_Close your mouth kid," he said. "You're gonna swallow a fly."_

"_Uh…" Tidus stopped to clear his throat. "What the hell is going on here?"_

"_**You**__ tell me kid. What kind of operation is Auron running here? Where the hell is Yuna? He and I had it all planned-"_

"_I don't know any Yuna," Tidus managed to keep his voice even with great difficulty. "Auron has amnesia, and he-"_

"_He…__**what?**__" now it was Jecht who was in danger of swallowing a fly. "How the hell did that happen?"_

"_He got whacked on the head," Tidus was really beginning to lose patience here. "Who's this…__**Yuna**__ you mentioned?"_

"_Someone who was supposed to be with you," Jecht replied cryptically. "So, who is the Summoner?"_

"_Auron's the Summoner."_

_Jecht's jaw dropped again._

"_You're shittin' me," he breathed._

"_No, Dad, he really is the Summoner, and he's going on Pilgrimage to defeat Sin."_

"_The damned __**idiot!**__" Jecht's features were a mask of rage, and…__**grief?**_

"_Dad?"_

"_How could he even __**think**__ of pulling a stunt like that? No sense…no sense at all…"_

"_Whaddya mean, __**no sense?**__" Tidus protested. "I've seen what Sin did to Kilika. Have you?"_

"_I know, kid," Jecht sounded weary, haunted. "Damn it all to hell, I __**know**__ what Sin did to Kilika…"_

"_Dad…" Tidus had never seen his father looking like this, as if all the weight in the world was resting on his shoulders…_

"Hey, brudda," Wakka's hand, shaking his shoulder, brought Tidus awake. "Jeez! I can't believe you actually fell asleep in the Chamber of the Fayth.

Tidus sat up, shivering.

_Yeesh, what a dream…_

"You okay, brudda?"

"Yeah, Wakka. It was just a creepy dream," Tidus got to his feet. "Did I miss anything?"

"Lord Auron's back," Lulu's eyes held a humorous glint. "We were strongly tempted to leave you behind; all that snoring…"

"I don't snore!" Tidus objected.

"Oh, yes you do," Auron looked down at him. "I could even hear you in the Inner Sanctum. The Fayth was very amused."

"Oh, great…" Tidus muttered. "So, now it's International Pick on Tidus Day."

Wakka and Lulu's laughter echoed off the Chamber walls. Tidus looked up at Auron.

"You look dead beat, old man," he said. "Maybe we should rest here for a while?"

"No," Auron shook his head. "We can rest on the boat."

Tidus followed everyone back outside again. Luzzu and Gatta were still there, waiting patiently.

The trip back to Kilika Dock was relatively uneventful, the few Fiends they encountered easily handled by Auron's new Aeon, Ifrit…

"I thought they were all going to be pretty, like Valefor."

"Not this time, brudda."

Finally, they got to the Docks.

"The _Liki's_ gone," Tidus said.

"Don't worry," Lulu reassured him. "The _SS Winno_ is here, and that will take us on to Luca."

"We've got a little work to do here," Luzzu spoke up. "Some loads for the Operation. It'll only take a few minutes."

Auron nodded.

"Take what time you need," he said. "When you're finished here, you'll find us on the deck."

So saying, he boarded the _Winno_, Wakka right behind him. Tidus and Lulu watched the loading process.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Lulu's gaze was melancholy.

"Like it's gonna get people killed?" Tidus asked. "That kind of bad feeling?"

"They're trying to take a short-cut to defeating Sin. But short-cuts don't work. Only complete atonement, for our sins, will make Sin go away. Until then, only the Summoners have what it takes to defeat Sin, to give Spira a few years of peace, and hope for the future."

Tidus snorted at that. He had learned the orthodox story of Sin's genesis, and something about it just rubbed him the wrong way. What kind of god would inflict something like Sin on his people?

Then, finally, the loading was done, and everyone was aboard. The afternoon was warm and sunny, so Auron had, once again, found a spot in the sun. Now, he was sitting there, as before, in an almost Zen-like state.

_As long as he rests, he can do what he likes…_

Tidus' unplanned nap had given him energy to spare, so he prowled all over the _Winno_.

_They use Chocobos for __**everything**__ here…_

Luzzu and Gatta were guarding a locked compartment.

"Sorry," Luzzu was apologetic. "It's top secret."

"Hey," Tidus waved it all aside. "We're just worried about you guys, okay?"

"Thanks, Tidus," Luzzu smiled. "But…we're fine."

Tidus continued exploring, bumping into O'aka XXIII once again. He bought a few Items they were running low on; he also extended another loan to the merchant.

"Thanks, lad. I owe you one," the merchant was most grateful.

"Just don't tell Lulu. She would probably kill me if she found out."

"Your Summoner…he used to be a Guardian, didn't he?"

"Lord Braska's Pilgrimage," Tidus wished he knew more about Lord Braska…

"Well, thank you again, lad. I'll make it up to you; I swear I will."

Tidus nodded, made his way back outside, headed for the upper deck. It was evening now, and all was calm…

"What's wrong, Lu?" Wakka's voice rang out in the evening air, and Tidus froze on the steps leading to the upper deck.

"What makes you think anything's wrong, Wakka?" the Mage's voice was, as usual, calm and collected.

"It's _him_, Lulu. I've seen the way you look at him, and I worry about you."

"Me? Don't be silly, Wakka."

"Silly? Look, Lu, I know I'm not the most brilliant guy in Spira. But, I know what I see in your eyes when you look at him; and it's gonna be Chappu all over again-"

"Don't say that!"

"Lulu, you know where we're going; how it's got to end."

Tidus crept up the stairs as quietly as he could, scarcely daring to breathe. Wakka and Lulu were sitting, heads close together, voices mere whispers now. Wakka was still speaking.

"I want you to be happy, Lulu. I really do want you to love again. But, it _can't_ be him, and you know why."

"Wakka…" Lulu looked up, and Tidus was stunned to see tears gleaming in those reddish eyes. "I know what's going to happen; but I just can't help it. I wish I didn't love him. I really wish…"

"Aw, Lu…" Wakka reached out, and held her close as she cried, unaware of the hidden witness…

The look on Wakka's face haunted Tidus.

_He loves Lulu. But, Lulu loves someone else; someone she doesn't want to love…_

Feeling like a complete voyeur, Tidus snuck back down the stairs, went to find Auron. The man was standing, staring up at the night sky.

"You still up, old man?"

"I was just about to go to bed," Auron smiled crookedly.

"Good. We'll reach Luca in the morning."

* * *

The next morning found Auron up with the others, watching the _SS Winno_ slide into Luca Harbor.

"There's the Blitzball stadium," Tidus pointed it out to Auron. "We're gonna cream the Goers again."

Auron remembered telling Tidus that he wished to see Tidus play before the end.

_The end…_he shivered. _I thought I had reconciled myself to this…_

Just behind, he could hear Wakka telling everyone how the High Maester had formally inaugurated the Tournament last week, officially introducing Spira's newest Maester; Seymour, Maester of Macalania Temple, and new Lord of the Guado, upon the death of his father, Lord Jyscal.

"I think they're both gonna be here for the Grudge Match too," Wakka continued. "They're both big-time Blitzball fans."

"I see the State Barge right now," Tidus pointed it out to Auron.

The State Barge was beautiful, all polished wood, with banners, proclaiming the Yevonite Faith, on every mast. Hymnal music swelled over the air, the Macalania Troupe, playing the Hymn of the Fayth as the State Barge slid into its berth. Priests and warrior Monks debarked first, forming an Honor Guard. Then, as a crowd assembled, two men came out, walking side-by-side, and everyone bowed deeply.

The older of the two was short, fragile-looking; a man of very advanced years. The other was extremely tall, and lean, clad in robes open to the waist, leaving his muscular chest bare. It was clear, from his pale blue hair, the odd-looking veins on his face, and his claw-like hands, that he was at least Half-Guado.

"That's Maester Seymour," Lulu whispered to Auron. "He was Lord Jyscal's son by a human woman. The old man is High Maester Mika."

Both Maesters apparently took notice of Auron's party.

"Lord Summoner Auron," High Maester Mika's voice was soft, gentle, _fatherly_. "Come forward, my son, and your Guardians too."

Auron did so reluctantly. He really didn't want to get caught up in all this flummery. _Parades and weeping women…_

He faltered for a bit, confused.

_Where did that come from?_

Collecting his wits, he moved forward, and dropped to his knees before the two Maesters, head bowed in deepest respect. He felt High Maester's hand on his head, in blessing.

"Yevon blesses you this day, Lord Auron," he heard the old man's voice. "You, who have given your whole life to His Service; first as Warrior Monk, then as Lord Braska's Guardian, and now as Summoner in your own right."

"You are an inspiration to all of Spira," Maester Seymour intoned. "And I, too, invoke Yevon's blessing upon you, and your Guardians."

Auron could hear the people behind him as they cheered. Maester Seymour was speaking again, in a more conversational tone of voice.

"I'm given to understand that two of your Guardians are also members of the Besaid Aurochs, and they'll be playing in the Grudge Match this afternoon."

"Yes, Maester Seymour," Auron gestured Tidus and Wakka forward.

"Wonderful!" High Maester Mika enthused. "Last week's Tournament was very exciting. I didn't expect the Aurochs to win; but Maester Seymour thought otherwise. I wound up paying for his lunch the very next day. Please, I invite you, Lord Auron, and the rest of your Guardians, to watch the Game with us."

"We would be honored, my Lords," Auron bowed deeply.

"If I may, my Lords?" Wakka also bowed deeply.

"Ah…" High Maester Mika laughed. "You need to confer with your team-mates. Lord Auron, when the time comes, my Aides will come to guide you to my seats. Until then, may everyone have a pleasant day."

"What an honor!" Wakka was watching the two Maesters as they left. "You'll all be sitting in the Maester's box!"

"Most of us will…" Luzzu sighed regretfully.

"More top-secret stuff?" Tidus asked.

"Regrettable, but necessary." Luzzu looked at Gatta. "However, this is a job that can be done by just one man. Gatta, why don't you go to the Game with the others? It's not every day you get a chance to sit in the High Maester's box."

"But, sir!" Gatta was aghast. "I can't shirk my duties like that!"

"I promise I won't tell a soul," Luzzu gave the others a conspiratorial wink.

"I am a Crusader," Gatta affirmed. "I am here to _serve."_

"Then, stay by Lord Auron, Gatta," Tidus spoke up. "Wakka and I will be playing in the Grudge Match, so Auron's gonna be short a Guardian, or two…"

Gatta was torn, between duty, and the game. So, Auron cleared his throat.

"I would appreciate your presence," he said. "As Tidus has already pointed out, the only Guardian I'll have during the Grudge Match will be Lulu. I'll need at least one more Guardian, don't you think?"

Gatta looked at Luzzu, who nodded silently.

"Uh…okay, Lord Auron," Gatta bowed. "I'll be your Guardian during the game."

Luzzu caught Auron's eye, then, saying a silent _thank you._ Then, he was off, heading to the rendezvous point.

Auron looked around; saw an Al Bhed ship sliding into the Harbor.

"It's morning now," he heard Tidus say. "What shall we do until the Game?"

"I'd recommend a little sight-seeing," Gatta advised. "Luca's an amazing city."

"We should also see the local merchants," Lulu said. "They may have weapons, armor, and items that we need. What about _you_, Lord Auron?"

"Me?" he was momentarily at a loss.

"Yeah, _you_, old man," Tidus was waggling a finger at him "What do you want to do?"

"I just want to…walk around, I guess…" Auron gave a half-hearted shrug. "I'd like to see Luca, really _see_ Luca before we move on."

"Of course," Lulu murmured. "You can go with me as I look at the merchants' wares. We'll find a nice place for Lunch, a place with a view."

"Keep an eye out for this guy, O'aka XXIII," Tidus advised. "He looks pretty scruffy, but I think his stuff might be better, and it might be cheaper too…"

* * *

The Al Bhed ship lay at harbor, the crew and passengers out on the deck. Yuna paid them no attention. She was watching the Lord Summoner through a pair of binoculars. Her throat contracted painfully as she looked at him.

_Sir Auron…Lord Auron. A man whose days are numbered._

"Yuna," the deep voice rumbled behind her. She turned to look up at the gigantic, blue-furred Ronso who had come to her upon the death of her father. Kimahri also held a pair of binoculars in his massive paws, was watching the Summoner intently.

"Does Yuna wish Summoner Auron to be saved?" Kimahri asked.

Yuna felt torn over this.

"My father brought the Calm," she said. "That's what Lord Auron wants to do too. But, I don't want him to die as my father died. If only there was another way…"

"Yuna decide," Kimahri rumbled. "Kimahri will kidnap Summoner Auron if Yuna wish it.

"Thank you, Kimahri," Yuna put the binoculars away. "We'll let Team One try first. They're more familiar with Luca anyway."

"They _should_ be," Rikku walked up. "Most of them belong to the Al Bhed Psyches. They come here to play Blitzball all the time."

"I hope they succeed," Yuna really didn't want to kidnap the Summoner. It would've felt too much like a betrayal of Lord Braska, her father. She remembered the last time he had spoken to her, telling her he was going to go on Pilgrimage, and what lay at the end of the Summoner's Path.

_A Summoner's death,_ he had said, _brings hope to Spira. A Summoner's death is the beginning of the calm, the price that must be paid for the people to have hope, peace, and a few years without fear._

Tears blurred Yuna's vision.

_I didn't want my father to die. I don't want Lord Auron to die._

_I __**will**__ save Auron,_ Yuna squared her shoulders, made a vow. _He shouldn't have to die for Spira. I'll save him; even if he doesn't want to be saved._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Summoner's Path**

**Chapter Four**

Gatta was right. Luca really was an amazing city to see; especially for an amnesiac Summoner whose memories were limited to the Calm Lands, and small villages like Besaid, and Kilika. Luca was loud, brash, gaudy, and full of people; on the streets, leaning out of windows, even floating overhead in gigantic balloons.

Auron strode next to Lulu, watching her inspect the merchants' wares, looking at their weapons, in particular.

"Far too expensive," Lulu sniffed, dismissing the latest merchant. "And the workmanship, if I can actually call it that…"

Another thing Luca was apparently famous for; over-priced Weapons and Items. Lulu shook her head, muttering disgustedly.

"Tidus said to look for a merchant called _O'aka XXIII_," Auron reminded her. "He said this O'aka's wares might be better-made and actually cheaper too."

"Did someone mention my name?"

A man's voice brought them around. Speak of the devil…

Auron's eyebrow rose as he looked at the man; but Tidus _had_ said the man was scruffy-looking. Lulu cautiously inspected O'aka's weapons and items, rewarding him with one of her rare smiles; especially when O'aka said the magic words…

"For your Pilgrimage, everything's Half-price."

"Ah…" Lulu nodded. "Then I'll take two Warrior's Swords, and a Shimmering Blade, please."

"_Wow!_" Gatta's eyes were wide as Lulu handed one of the Warrior's Swords to him.

"The other Warrior's Sword is for Tidus, and the shimmering Blade is for Luzzu," Lulu looked at the other weapons thoughtfully. "The Power Ball, and the Enchanted wand look good, and we all need Metal Armor."

She giggled a bit.

"I feel like such a spendthrift," she admitted, and Auron had to laugh.

_Big mistake there…_

Lulu's glare was rather intimidating.

"Well, ah…" he pushed his sunglasses up on his nose. "He did say everything was Half-price for us."

Lulu picked up the other weapons and armor, paid the merchant, and then turned to count the amount of Gil she had left over.

"Good," she sounded relieved. "We can splurge for Lunch at the Blitz Diner."

"The Blitz Diner?"

""The best Diner in Spira," Gatta explained. "The owner is a really big Blitzball fan."

"We can sit by the windows and watch the world go by while we eat," Lulu flashed a small smile, and Auron's heart fluttered.

_No,_ he told himself. _It's not right…_

The Blitz Diner was a large establishment, with courteous staff who clearly knew their business. The Greeter led them to a booth by an enormous window. As they took their seats, Auron glanced at the bar area. Mounted on the back wall, overseeing everything, was the wickedest-looking Blitzball he had ever seen.

"It's supposed to be a family heirloom," Gatta said. "I'd hate to get hit by that, wouldn't you?"

A waiter came up, setting menus, drinking glasses, and a pitcher of ice water, on the table. Gatta stood to pour the water, fumbled the pitcher.

"Oops!"

"Damn…" Auron muttered. The sleeves of his tunic were now dripping wet.

"I'm sorry, Lord Auron, so sorry!"

"Never mind, Gatta," Auron sighed. "It was just an accident. I'll be back"

Getting up, Auron found his way to the Men's Washroom. It was a clean place with three stalls, two of which were in use, and two sinks, each equipped with soap, and running water. As Auron dried his hands, and tried to wring the last of the water from the sleeves of his tunic, he heard the others in the stalls coming out. The Summoner moved to one side, leaving one sink free; but the two men stayed right behind him. Auron's senses tingled. This didn't feel right. Before he could move, strong arms wrapped around his upper arms, immobilizing him, as a soft wet cloth was slapped over his nose and mouth; and he could smell the narcotic in the cloth even as he slipped into unconsciousness…

* * *

"I can't believe I spilled water all over the Lord Summoner," Gatta was despondent.

"Relax, Gatta," Lulu looked over the rim of her water-glass. "It was an accident; not the end of the world."

"Um…" Gatta was fidgeting just a little.

"What is it?" Lulu snapped.

"I…need to visit the Men's Room too," Gatta was blushing.

"Go on," Lulu heaved a patient sigh. "I'll order for all three of us."

"My Lady," Gatta stood, headed for the Men's washroom. Once he was out of earshot, Lulu dissolved into helpless giggles. She remembered laughing like that before; with Lady Ginnem…

That sobered her.

_Lady Ginnem, dead all these years…_

"Lady Lulu…" It was Gatta, and he sounded frightened. Auron's sunglasses lay in his hand.

"Where's Lord Auron?" she demanded.

"I don't k-know," Gatta stammered. "His sunglasses were on the floor. I asked one of the attendants if they had seen anything. He said he had seen two Al Bhed helping a third, who had apparently fainted. They said they were going to take him back to their ship. But…"

"_What_, Gatta?"

"I asked the attendant what the third guy, the one who had fainted, looked like, and the description sounded exactly like Auron; dark hair, going gray, and just one eye. On top of that, there have been some rumors going around about the Al Bhed; something about them, and Summoners…"

Oh, this was bad…

Lulu stood quickly, went to the bar, Gatta right behind.

"Is there a Comm-Sphere?" she asked. "This is an emergency."

"That's what they all say, Lady. Use the Public Comm-Sphere."

Lulu leaned forward, fed up to _here_ with officious bastards.

"Lord Summoner Auron has just been kidnapped," her voice was conversational, even pleasant. "Do you understand? My Summoner has…just…been…_kidnapped_. So, put me through to the Stadium, to the Besaid Aurochs' Lockers. I need to speak with Wak-no, _Tidus_-and _immediately!_"

Moments later, Tidus was on the Sphere, breathing heavily, and Lulu could hear Wakka's voice in the background as he drilled the Aurochs.

"Hey, Lulu," Tidus said. "What's up?"

"Lord Auron's been kidnapped; by the Al Bhed, of all people."

"_Auron?_" Tidus' eyes were very wide. "I'd better tell Wakka."

"Don't let him come with you!" Lulu warned him. "He hates the Al Bhed."

"Meaning he might act first, think later? Yeah…I can see that. I'll meet you outside the Diner ASAP…"

Lulu and Gatta went outside the Diner. Tidus appeared just a few minutes later, red of face, breathing heavily, and Lulu realized that, when it came to threats to Lord Auron, Tidus might be every bit as thoughtless as Wakka. Auron had been, after all, a father-figure to Tidus, and Lulu remembered how devastated Tidus had been to learn of Auron's supposed death four years ago.

_Too late now; he's here, and we must find our Summoner…_

"The Al Bhed did it?" Tidus had never before looked so grim.

"It certainly does look that way," Lulu nodded.

"All right…the Docks," Tidus began to run, the other Guardians right behind. At the Docks, he located the Harbor Master.

"Did any Al Bhed ships dock here?" Tidus asked the man.

"Yeah," the grizzled man consulted his manifest. "Dock Four; and you'd better hurry if you don't want to miss your boat."

"_Miss_ the boat?" Lulu asked sharply.

"They've been cleared for departure," the man said, and Lulu felt her heart skip a beat.

_They wouldn't __**dare**__…would they?_

The Guardians ran, heading for Dock Four. They were confronted by…obstructions…along the way.

"What the hell are those?" Tidus stared at the machine blocking their way; each machine running in on two awkward legs, with only one arm, tipped with a pointy-looking device.

"They're Workers," Gatta explained. "The Al Bhed program them to perform simple tasks."

"Like keeping us from getting to Auron…"

"Yeah, Tidus; exactly like that."

"But, we're gonna get Auron back, right?"

Tidus Hasted Lulu, then Gatta, and they all went to work. Lulu's Lightning Spell seemed to have the greatest impact on the Workers, so Tidus and Gatta did their best to Guard her, leaving Lulu to dish out the destruction. The Workers actually weren't all that hard to destroy. But there were a lot of them, always in groups of three, or four, and Lulu began to wonder how many Workers the Al Bhed had, that they could afford to lose so many, just to kidnap _one_ Summoner. What _was_ Lord Auron to these people?

Then, the Guardians arrived at Dock Four. An army of Workers stood in their way, and Lulu could see the Al Bhed crew making ready for departure.

"Oh, no you _don't_," Tidus growled as he launched himself at the Workers.

"The battle was hectic, the Guardians slicing, dicing, and _zapping_ their way through all the machina, leaving spare parts in their wake. The Al Bhed ship was beginning to move, slipping out of Dock Four, but Tidus was running; the others right behind him. As one, the trio leaped across the gap between Dock and deck, the ocean beneath.

"Auron!" Tidus yelled.

There was another machina there, one Lulu had never seen before.

"Uh-oh…" Gatta looked up at the monstrous thing.

The machina moved, spitting metallic balls at them.

"Yeowch!" Tidus backed up, looking around. "We need to be strategic here…"

"Lulu!" he hasted her. "See that crane?"

"Yes," Lulu nodded. "What about it?"

"Hit it with your Lightning."

"What; are you _serious?_"

"I know how to operate it," Tidus was grinning. "Zap it!"

Lulu began to hurl Lightning at the crane, Tidus and Gatta doing their best to protect her. Then, the crane rumbled into life.

"Finally…" Lulu heard Tidus mutter as he ran up to the crane's control panel.

* * *

Light, and murmuring voices, flashed across the darkness, a meaningless mélange of light and sound. Then, the babble of sound began to acquire meaning, as Auron began to realize he lay on a hard surface, his wrists bound together in front of him. His head ached miserably, his stomach was roiling, and he remembered the wet cloth held over his nose and mouth.

He was lying on his right side, and there were footsteps all around him, people speaking in a language he didn't know…

"Fro tet oui pet rec fnecdc, Blappa? Ra'c hud yh ahaso."

"Din uh dra, Cid, Yuna. Hililpih, ni omit dy pi e Zehhuyh-Lyrg. Ni gryzm nyz dy wuknd."

"Dnia'hi soddurk dnyokn yoh Zyhgihm cugi nyd grufim dnhyokn poddih!"

"U gryz, Yuna, Rikku, kid picyztisgm. Dnum syoct pi pet."

""Dnia'hi sylurk epyeht, Blappa!"

"U gryz," Auron heard the man give a deep sigh. ""Dohr yr dni Oblitzerator."

Auron didn't dare move yet. Whatever he had inhaled left him feeling dizzy and nauseous. Opening his eye cautiously, he realized he was lying on the floor of what looked like the Helm. There was a wide window there, allowing an uninterrupted view of the battle going on just outside, and his Guardians fought the Oblitzerator. At first, he wondered why Lulu was casting Lightning on the nearby crane. Then, he _knew_, and it was all he could do to keep from smiling. Instead, he peered around carefully, looking for his Staff. Someone had left it propped against a wall, just a few feet away. The sound of the crane brought his attention back to the battle. He couldn't see who was at the controls, but the crane was swinging out, grabbing the Oblitzerator, and ripping it apart in a matter of minutes…

"Blappa, dnia'hi kyurk dy phieg dnhyokn!"

"U gryz. Kid dni Mollyrih picyztisgm."

Auron closed his eye when he heard footsteps approach. A hand grabbed his shoulder, and he twisted to grab the man's shirt. He slammed the man down to the right, felt the impact, as the man's head hit the floor. Quickly, the Summoner rolled to his feet, grabbed his Staff from the wall. Two other men were there. The first charged him; Auron side-stepped him, brought his Staff around as he moved.

_Crack!!_

His attacker went limp, falling to the floor. The other man's hand moved to touch a flashing panel. Auron's Staff whipped out, rapping the man smartly across the knuckles.

"I am going to leave," Auron growled. He pointed his Staff at the man, nodding at the door to the deck.

"Open the door," he commanded. "Let me go."

The man opened the door, and Auron stepped outside, into the brilliant light.

_Great…Light-blinded again…_

"Auron, are you okay?"

Auron squinted against the glare. Whatever had been in that wet cloth, it was making his light sensitivity problem worse than normal. Tidus was a vague, man-shaped hole just in front of him.

"Gatta's got your shades, old man," Tidus was saying. "Let me free your hands. _How_ did they get you anyway?"

"Some sort of knockout drug in a wet cloth," Auron felt Tidus working on the ropes binding his wrists. Tidus was still talking.

"You didn't see anyone, like _girls_ in there, did you?"

Auron had to laugh.

"What a one-track mind," he shook his head.

"It's not like that, Auron!" Tidus sounded embarrassed. "A girl, called Rikku, was on one of those Al Bhed ships, and they saved me, gave me food. They got attacked by Sin, though, and I wonder if they made it."

"I didn't see any women, or girls," Auron said; although he was pretty sure he had heard the name _Rikku_ mentioned, along with the name, _Yuna_…

_Yuna_…

That name conjured up an image in his mind, a melancholy child with unusual eyes, but the image fled back into the depths of his mind before he could grab hold of it…

"You okay, Auron?"

Tidus was cutting the last of the rope away.

"Uh…yes, Tidus; I'm…fine."

Tidus nodded.

"Hey, Gatta," he called. "Auron's sunglasses, please?"

"Sure," Auron heard Gatta run up, felt the young man place the sunglasses in his hand.

"Thanks," Auron slipped the sunglasses back on. He could see again. Lulu was there too, and she was looking him over carefully, checking him for injuries, the Summoner realized.

"I'm fine," he said; which wasn't entirely true. His head was pounding, and he felt just a touch wobbly. But he _really_ wanted to get out of here.

"Let's go to the Stadium," Tidus suggested. "The game's gonna start soon, and I'll feel better when you're with the Maesters."

"You definitely have a point there," Auron admitted. The Al Bhed had tried to kidnap him, a fact he was having trouble assimilating.

_Spira needs the Calm. Why would anyone want to interfere with a Pilgrimage to defeat Sin?_

Wakka was waiting for them at the Lockers.

"Ey, Lord Summoner; you okay?" the red-head asked. "Datto told me what happened."

"I'll have to have a quiet word with Datto," Tidus grumbled. "He wasn't supposed to tell you."

"It's okay," Auron reassured Wakka. "I'm fine."

"Those sand-blasted grease monkeys!" Wakka exploded. "They got a lot of nerve kidnapping you! But, what I don't see is _why?_ Are they that mad at the Aurochs for beating them in the Semi-Finals?"

"I've got nothing to do with Blitzball," Auron shook his head. "I'm a Summoner, not a Blitzball player."

"Lord Auron is right," Lulu spoke. "This was directed at him; not the Besaid Aurochs."

"But, what've the Al Bhed got against Summoners?" Wakka was clearly confused about the whole thing, as was Auron himself. One thing did stand out in Auron's awareness.

_They used drugs to take me down. Not violence. I wonder why…_

Auron looked up; saw a young man, wearing the livery of St. Bevelle, striding up.

"My Lord," the man bowed deeply. "I am here to guide you, and your Guardians, to the Maester's seats."

Auron heard Tidus breathe a sigh of relief.

"Now, I can concentrate on the game," the young man said. "I'll make you proud, old man."

"You already do," the words were out of Auron before he realized what he was saying, and he wondered if those words had come from that dark place where his walled-off memories resided.

Tidus blinked, swallowed convulsively, sudden tears springing up in his eyes.

"Thanks, Auron," the boy's response was barely audible. Then, he was gone, back into the Lockers with Wakka.

The Stadium was packed for the Grudge Match, a special treat for the fans of the game. The Maester's Box, canopied and draped in the colors of Yevon, lay just ahead. Over the murmuring of the vast multitude, Auron could hear the voices of the sportscasters.

"…and, Bobba, this just came in. Lord Summoner Auron is here, _in person_, to cheer the Besaid Aurochs onto another victory."

"Yes, Jimma, and _this_ Summoner's life is the stuff of which legends are made. He served as Lord Braska's Guardian fourteen years ago. And, after having disappeared for fourteen years, now he's following in Lord Braska's footsteps, and going on Pilgrimage to bring a Calm of his very own. So, let's all give the Summoner a big cheer; let him know we're all rooting for him."

The crowd roared, banners waved, and Lulu touched the Summoner's shoulder.

"I think you're supposed to wave back," she said.

"Why?" Auron snapped. "I'm not a Blitzball star, or a Maester."

"You're their _hope_," Lulu reminded him.

Auron stopped; looked out over the crowd. They _were_ cheering for him, and-for a brief moment-his heart was torn asunder.

He didn't wave. Instead, he bowed, deeply, formally. That was, apparently, enough of a response to satisfy the people. The crowd roared all the louder. Auron made his way to the Maester's Box, features stony, almost set into a scowl. If it had been up to Auron, he would've skulked to one of the seats at the rear, content to hide in relative obscurity; but that wasn't to be…

Maester Mika rose from his seat gracefully, as did Maester Seymour. As Auron made to bow to the two Maesters, Mika stopped him.

"No, my son," the Maester said, as he guided the Summoner to a seat between himself and Maester Seymour; a position of high honor, to be seated between the two Maesters.

"On this day, we are all merely fellow Blitzball fans," the High Maester added.

Auron looked at the seat with deep misgivings. It was a rather throne-like affair, with a canopy to shade his head. Lulu and Gatta had seats just behind Auron, as was proper for Guardians.

Auron remained standing as the High Maester pronounced the Blessing.

"My friends," Mika's voice soared over the spectators "Let us partake of this common joy as these two teams, the Luca Goers, and the Besaid Aurochs, strive together once again, on this historic occasion. Let this be a _joyful_ day."

Everyone sat, as jets of water poured out, filling a globe-shaped area. Auron watched that with deep interest.

"Machina that survived the great destruction of a thousand years ago, Maester Seymour explained.

"Isn't that kind of machina forbidden by Yevon?"

"Yevon decides," the young Maester looked out over the crowd. "This machina fills the globe with water, so the Blitzball teams can play, and the people can forget their woes for a time. Surely, that is _good_, don't you think? Unlike the kind of machina that brought Sin; the kind of machina that kills."

"Yes," Auron nodded. There _was_ that difference.

"Ah…" Maester Mika pointed. "The teams are coming out now."

The crowd began to roar in anticipation. The Grudge Match was beginning…

* * *

Tidus and Wakka had decided to split the job of leading between them; so, now, Tidus was leading, and Wakka would take over for the second half of the game. Tidus took up position directly across from Abus, caught Bickson's gaze, saw the wide grin there, matched by his own, equally wide grin. Then, the Blitzball spun, soaring upward, and Tidus and Abus leaped as one…

History would record the Grudge Match as one of the hardest-fought, most exciting matches in the annals of the game. Both teams scored goals in the first Quarter. Then, they were locked in a stalemate for practically the rest of the game. At the end, Wakka staged his famous, all-or-nothing offensive, and scored the tie-breaking goal, just before the horns blatted, signaling the end of the game. Tidus swam out to rejoin Wakka. Even under all that water, he could hear the roar, and the stamping of the crowd. It had been a good game…

_We did it!_ Wakka signaled to Tidus in Blitzspeak.

_Yes, we did_, Tidus signaled back.

Abus and Bickson swam up. Although disappointed to have lost the match, they had been elated to have taken part in such a _well-played_ game; one the experts would be talking about for decades. Only one thing marred the moment for Tidus; an almost-buzzing sound that played itself in Tidus' head. It sounded like someone muttering in his ear.

_Ohgodohgodohgod…_

It sounded sort of like Jecht's voice

_Medium-rare steaks at the Blitz Diner? _Bickson signaled.

_Also, _Abus, the devout Yevonite of the Goers, signaled. _We would be honored if Lord Auron, and the rest of his Guardians, would join us._

_I'll let him know,_ Tidus promised. Then, he heard something hit the water just overhead, and looked up.

_Sahagin Chiefs; lots of them…_

Fortunately, Tidus and Wakka always carried their D-Scabbards with them wherever they went, even into Blitzball games,

_Get out of here, guys, _Wakka signaled to Abus and Bickson. _Leave this to us…_

As all the Goers fled, Wakka turned to Tidus.

_Got any Darktouch Weapons?_

_No; that's going to have to be __**your**__ job._

_Okay; Haste me, brudda…_

So, they worked as a team, Wakka blinding the Fiends, Tidus cleaving them asunder with the Warrior's Sword

_Ohgodohgodohgod…_

Tidus ignore the muttering-a mystery for another day-as he fought his way out of the water. Finally, he and Wakka made it out, to the Bleachers. There, Tidus saw something he would remember for as long as he lived…

Luzzu had made it back to the game, was standing in front of a Fiend Tidus had never seen before. The Crusader had placed himself between this Fiend, and several people, who were cowering in fear behind him.

Luzzu lifted his katana-Auron's katana-and stood ready.

The Fiend-a Voiuvre, Tidus learned later-roared and leaped. Luzzu side-stepped, and swung, the katana shearing off the Fiend's head as it exploded into Pyrefly dust…

"Now, _that's_ style!" Wakka ran up, Tidus right behind.

"Yeah!" Tidus had to agree. "Need any help, Luzzu?"

"Yes," Luzzu pointed upward, and one of the Garudas flying overhead. "Could someone please whack that thing; maybe even blind it a little?"

"Sure," Wakka's Blitzball hit the Garuda squarely in the head. Tidus and Luzzu quickly finished it off. But, there were _hundreds_ of Fiends out there, soaring overhead, in the water, and stalking among the rows of seats.

"Aw, give me a break, man!"

The last time Tidus had seen that many Fiends in one place was when Sin attacked Zanarkand.

_Sin?_

Tidus could still hear the muttering in his head…

* * *

_Ohgodohgodohgod…_

Auron ignored the muttering in his head. A Garuda soared overhead, and he made ready to Summon an Aeon…

_Something_ hit him, and he found himself flat on his back, ears ringing. Lulu was leaning over him, an empty Potion vial in her hand.

"Are you all right, my Lord?"

_Ohgodohgodohgod…_

_Shut up!_ Auron raged at the voice inside his head. _If you can't help, keep __**quiet**_

The voice disappeared with an audible snap. Auron started to pull himself to his feet, but Lulu held him back.

"No, my lord; let Maester Seymour handle this."

_Maester Seymour?_

Maester Seymour was standing, his staff moving as he performed a Summoning ritual. An anchor dropped out of the sky, hauling _something_ up from the ground below. Auron could only stare in something very close to shock.

It had to be an Aeon, that much he knew. But, _what _an Aeon…

Pain rolled out from that Aeon, wave after wave of Pain, and the Fiends just withered and died, right in front of the terrified spectators.

Then, finally, all the Fiends were dead, and Auron could see Tidus, Wakka, and Luzzu, making their way over, staring at the Aeon with more than a little trepidation.

"This is Anima," Seymour introduced the Guardians to his Aeon before he dismissed it.

"Like Valefor and Ifrit?" Tidus asked

"Sin has left the area," Maester Mika announced. "There was some damage to the Docks, but no fatalities, and no injuries to speak of either."

"Thank Yevon," Auron muttered. No Sendings…

"The fighting's done?"

Yes, Tidus," Auron ignored his pounding head, and the fatigue. "We must continue on our Pilgrimage."

"Shouldn't you get some rest first, old man? You were put through the mill today."

"They kidnapped you," Wakka nodded. "They musta done something _nasty_ to you, ya?"

"Who kidnapped you?" Maester Mika asked.

"The dirty, stinking Al Bhed!" Wakka's outrage was clear. "You must be feeling pretty sick now, ya?"

"I'm fine," Auron rubbed his left temple.

"Sure, old man," Tidus walked up. "So, why are you rubbing your temple like that? You only do that when your head is pounding."

Auron snatched his hand away guiltily.

"I need to defeat Sin as soon as possible," he said. "So things like the attack on Luca won't happen; for a while, at least."

_Could I possibly sound any lamer?_

He _hated_ this…

"You are allowed to rest when necessary," Maester Seymour looked at him gravely. "You are Spira's Hope, and if you make yourself ill, you will not be able to defeat Sin."

"Besides, old man, the Luca Goers are gonna treat us all to dinner at the Blitz Diner. You wouldn't turn your nose up at a medium-rare steak, would you?"

"All right," Auron surrendered. He still felt a little wobbly.

_What was in that wet cloth?_

There were no unfortunate incidents at the Blitz Diner this time. Dinner was fine; steak, baked potatoes, toasted garlic bread, salad, and a dessert that Auron, not having mush of a sweet tooth, didn't touch.

"How are you feeling?" Tidus asked him for perhaps the twentieth time.

"Just a little tired," Auron admitted, finishing the last of his iced water.

"Go to bed, old man," Tidus said. "We got rooms for you at the Inn. Lulu's alone, but you'll be bunking with Luzzu and Gatta. I hope you don't mind."

"What about you and Wakka?"

"We'll be able to sleep at the Lockers, for free."

"Yay…" Lulu, the Keeper of the Purse, murmured.

After the Dinner, Auron made his way back to the Inn. Too tired to care that he would be sharing with two other people, he simply picked the first bed, and lay down. He was asleep within minutes…

_He was walking alone, on a featureless plain, and he had no idea how he had gotten there. There were no landmarks-or even the sun-to indicate direction…_

"_Auron, get your butt over here!"_

_Auron stopped, looking for the owner of that rough-sounding voice, found the man, strong-looking, powerful chest covered in tattoos, just off to the right. The man looked him over._

"_Y'know," the man snorted. "When the runt told me you were the Summoner, I thought he was joking."_

"_Who are you?" something about the man made the hairs rise on the back of Auron's neck._

"_Aw, __**hell**__," the man snarled. "You really __**do**__ have amnesia. Murphy's Law strikes again."_

"_Who's Murphy?" this was getting stranger by the minute._

"_Someone I told you about a long time ago. It ain't important, Auron."_

_The man was shaking with anger._

"_Why did it have to be you?" he growled. "Why did you, of all people, decide to become a Summoner?"_

"_To avenge my friends," Auron felt foolish for saying that, and the man's snort of dark laughter didn't help. "Sin killed my friends, and this is all I can do to honor their memory."_

"_No!" the man's gaze pierced him. "You can quit your Pilgrimage."_

"_But-"_

"_I don't want you to die, Auron," There was old grief in the man's eyes. "Especially the way Braska died. Let it go, Auron. Take your Guardians, and find a nice place to live in. Marry that Black Mage and have kids. It's better than being Spira's Martyr of the Year."_

"_I know you, don't I?" sudden terror crawled up Auron's spine. "Who are you?"_

_The man shook his head, lunged forward, and grabbed Auron, pulling him forward, shaking him._

"_**Wake up!!"**__ he bellowed._

Auron jerked bolt upright. For a few seconds, he didn't know where he was…

"You okay, Lord Auron?" that was Luzzu, up and fully dressed.

"Just a dream," Auron forced the dream away from his mind. Getting up, he bumped into Gatta, as the young man was coming out of the bathroom. There, he caught his reflection in the mirror over the sink; sleep-rumpled hair, the one dark eye staring back at him, the other hidden permanently beneath the sealed lid. The scars…

_Where-and how-did I get all these scars?_

It was more than just the scar sealing his right eye. The scars trailed from his right shoulder, all the way down his torso. Relics of injuries he didn't remember receiving…

Scowling at his reflection, he shaved and washed his face quickly. Dressing, he finger-combed his hair into a semblance of order, slipped the sunglasses back on.

He found everyone else in the lobby; having a free breakfast of coffee and pastry.

"I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting."

"No problem, old man. How are you feeling?"

"You know, Tidus," Auron was beginning to feel a little exasperated. "I'm not exactly fragile."

"I know, but you _are_ feeling better?"

Tidus' tone said it all…

_Yeah, old man; we know you're not fragile. But, we're going to worry over you, whether you like it or not. We're __**Guardians**_

Auron found a toasted bagel to go with his coffee.

"Where do we go from here?" Tidus asked him.

"We have to take the Mi'hen Highroad," Auron was looking at his Guardians. They were all ready to go now.

* * *

"The Highroad was busy today, full of Blitzball fans leaving for their homes. There were _others_ on the Highroad too; others that Tidus would've gladly missed.

"Look out!" he yelled. "Fiends ahead!"

A Raldo was there, along with a Mihen Fang, and a ball of fire with a disturbing leer…

"That's a Bomb," Luzzu explained

"Ya think?" The Bomb's grin was just plain _evil._

Lulu hit it with a Blizzard spell, putting an end to the grin, and the Fiend as well. Luzzu and Tidus dealt with the Raldo and the Mihen Fang.

In between the battles, there were encounters with other travelers, including an elderly scholar who called himself Maechen, and he told them stories about the creation of the Mi'hen High Road, and also about the famed Lord Mi'hen, the first leader of the Crusaders.

Tidus also found things-items, weapons, and armor-left upon the road.

"These belonged to people who died, didn't they?"

"Probably," Lulu looked down at the things. "Or they were stolen, and left here. Either way, there is no one to claim them."

"Finders, Keepers?" that creeped Tidus out just a little.

"Yes," Lulu bent and picked up a Red Ring. "This will be good for Lord Auron, protection from those Bombs. The Gil, and Potions, we can use as well."

"What about that?" Tidus pointed at the Hunter's Spear lying at his feet.

"That's a Ronso weapon. Take it, and give it to the first Ronso we meet."

"All right…"Tidus felt odd about taking dead people's gear-too much like Mory and Tema for his taste-but the absence of bodies did make it easier.

Shortly after that, they were ambushed, by a trio of grinning Bombs. Wakka took the brunt of that triple attack of Fire; enough to bring him to his knees. The Bombs were ready to attack again, and Tidus knew that even Lulu wouldn't be able to cast her Blizzard Spells in time. Auron Summoned an Aeon, and Ifrit appeared. The Aeon of Fire stepped in front of Wakka, and absorbed the fire that would've killed the Guardian. Tidus ran up, and dragged Wakka out of the way as Ifrit squared off against the Bombs.

"Hey, Wakka," he handed the man a Hi-Potion.

"Thanks, brudda" Wakka drained the vial. "That hurt!"

Ifrit might've seemed, at first, an odd Aeon to choose for a battle with such clearly Fire Elemental creature like the Bombs. But, Tidus could see the logic of Auron's choice. These Bombs weren't all that smart to begin with. Sure, they would physically attack Ifrit. Then they would blast him with Fire; and Ifrit being the Aeon of Fire, fire was as good for Ifrit as Cure was for anyone else. In the end, because the Bombs were simply too dumb to see their mistake, Ifrit killed all three of them without even raising much of a sweat. Ifrit stood there, on the field of victory. Then he seemed to do a little victory dance…

"Did Ifrit really just do a victory dance?" Tidus was having trouble believing what his eyes had just seen.

"Yes," Lulu watched Auron Dismiss the Aeon. "They used to be human, and Summoners of great power, before they allowed their souls to be bound into statues of stone."

"They were _people_? Jeez, no way!"

"Yeah, it's true, brudda," Wakka got back to his feet. "They sacrificed their bodies so they could help the Summoners defeat Sin."

"But, Sin always comes back," Tidus protested. "You all tell me this; so what's the point?"

"The _point?_" Auron strode up. "The point is that every time a Summoner defeats Sin that means a few years of peace; a few years without Sin."

_A few years where people can live without fear. Yeah, old man, I get it…_

"So, we go on, then?" Tidus asked.

"Yes," Auron strode forward. "We go on."

Yet more Fiends turned up, White Elements, Floating Eyes, and a Dual Horn…

It happened so quickly. The Dual Horn charged at Lulu, but Auron moved, interposing himself between the Fiend and the Black Mage.

"Lord Auron!"

Tidus and Luzzu ignored Lulu's cry as they attacked the Dual Horn. Tidus was aware of Lulu's Fire Spells, arching overhead, crashing into the White Elements, and melting them away, while Gatta and Wakka dealt with the Floating Eyes. Then the Fiends were gone, and Tidus turned to look for Auron. The Summoner was trying to pull himself into a sitting position, one arm clasped across his chest, his face pale with pain. Lulu had knelt by his side.

"Broken ribs?" Lulu dug out a Hi Potion.

"Yes," Auron drained the vial. "Anyone else hurt?"

"No," Lulu's voice had a…edge to it. "Just you."

"All right…"Quickly, Auron Healed himself, and Tidus could hear the man's breathing become easier. Lulu remained kneeling by the Summoner; concern, and _something else_, in her crimson eyes. Then Auron hauled himself to his feet, the Black Mage rising with him.

"Now," Lulu asked him, that edge still in her voice. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Auron nodded.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

_Crack!_

Tidus' jaw dropped as he looked at the sunglasses lying at his feet. Auron seemed just as stunned, hand touching his jaw, hiding the imprint of Lulu's palm. Lulu was rigid with fury.

"Don't ever do that again!" she hissed. "You could've been _killed!_"

Then, she stomped away; to cool off, Tidus hoped.

_Wakka always said she had a temper…_

He bent, picked up the sunglasses, and brought them back to Auron.

"You all right, old man?" he handed the shades over.

"She was right," Auron's features had a moody cast. "I acted without thought."

"Huh?"

"I was moving before I even realized what I was doing. I thought I was smarter than that…"

"Maybe it was something like…a memory of your past?"

"But, I…_don't_ remember anything!" frustration was clear in Auron's voice.

"Lulu once told me the body might remember things the mind might not," Tidus tried to reassure the older man.

"Hn…" Auron seemed far from convinced.

"Is everyone well?" the woman's voice brought everyone around, some fumbling for their weapons.

"It's all right," Auron assured the others. "It's Lady Belegamine."

Tidus looked at her with interest. She had been the one to save Auron's life after Mory and Tema had left him for dead in the Calm Lands; and also, apparently, the one who taught him the Summoner's Path. Now, she looked at the man, a teacher's pride in her eyes.

"You have done well," she said. "But you still have room for improvement. Are you willing to test your strength, and your rapport with your Aeons?"

"Yes, my Lady," Auron bowed. "I am ready."

"Good; let us begin."

Lady Belegamine Summoned Ifrit, so Auron was left with Valefor. But, Valefor came out already in Overdrive Mode-much to Auron's satisfaction-and Valefor's _Energy Blast_ left him at a distinct advantage. After that, it was mainly a matter of keeping Valefor's strength up, and Shielding him from the worst of it when Ifrit went into Overdrive. After that, another dose of _Energy Blast_ left Valefor the undisputed winner of the Aeon Duel. Lady Belegamine was quite impressed.

"You have done well!" she said, holding out an Echo Ring. "So you need never fear being Silenced again."

"Thank you, my Lady," Auron accepted the Echo Ring, and Dismissed Valefor.

Lady Belegamine looked each of the Guardians over, smiling at them as she did. Then, her eyes caught Tidus'.

"We must talk," she said. "There are some things you must know."

"Me?"

"My Lady?" Auron stepped up, worry in his eye.

"Peace, Auron. I just need to talk to Tidus for a bit. We'll be right back."

Tidus followed Belegamine as she took him out of earshot. Then, she turned to him, expression grave.

"Auron would've told you this," she began. "If amnesia hadn't intervened."

"What about?" Tidus just _knew_ he wasn't going to like this.

"Your father, Jecht…he isn't dead,"

"_What_…" Tidus felt jumbled; joy, that the man wasn't dead, mixed in with the old and familiar hatred.

"I think you know, young man. Surely you sensed him when you were pulled away from your home in Zanarkand.

"How did you…" Tidus shook his head. She _knew_ where he had come from?

"That was Sin, my Lady," Tidus recollected his train of thought. "My Dad had nothing to do with…"

Tidus fell silent as he remembered all the dreams and the muttering voice inside his head when Sin attacked Luca.

"No way!" he shook his head. "I don't believe you. That's impossible!"

"Nonetheless, it's true. Jecht is Sin. In your heart you know it's so."

Tidus bent over, feeling as if he had been punched in the stomach.

"How? Why?"

"I can't answer that," Belegamine's eyes were full of compassion. "But Jecht is Sin."

_Damn it all to hell, kid, I __**know **__what Sin did to Kilika…_

Jecht's words from the dream came back to him.

_Was that real? Did I really talk to my Dad?_

"Did Auron know?" he couldn't keep the trembling out of his voice.

He heard Belegamine sigh.

"Yes," she said at last. "He knew before he was injured; and he would've told you, but for the amnesia."

"He should've told me before, in Zanarkand," Tidus had never felt such rage before, all of it directed at Auron.

"_When?"_ Belegamine's calm voice cut through the rage. "When you were a child? When your Mother was still alive? It was hard enough for him to tell her that the love of her life was dead, and the grief of _that_ was enough to kill her. As for you, you were just a child when he came to you, and I'm sure he intended to tell you when he felt you were ready to handle such knowledge. I know you're angry right now…"

"You sure got that right," Tidus muttered under his breath.

"Listen Tidus; don't take your anger out on Auron. Right now, _he_ doesn't know Jecht is Sin. It's not his fault that he didn't tell you, and he doesn't need the complications your anger will bring."

"Then, why tell me? Did I need to know?"

"It was _necessary _for you to know. Trust me. You needed to know this."

Belegamine reached out, ruffled Tidus' hair, a gesture so reminiscent of his long-dead mother. Tears sprang into his eyes.

"What do I do?" he whispered.

"Be Auron's Guardian," Belegamine's smile tore at his heart. "Help him to defeat Sin."

"My old man…" Tidus muttered softly. But he knew…

_Dad would want this…_

He felt Belegamine take him into her arms, felt the motherly kiss on his forehead. Then, she was leading him back to the others.

"Hey, what's wrong, brudda?" Wakka ran up. "You look like your best friend just died."

"I'm fine," Tidus forced himself to smile. "We're going to camp here for the night?"

"That's what Luzzu suggested. Rest, and get a fresh start in the morning, ya?"

"So, where's Auron?"

Tidus did his best to ignore the anger. Belegamine was right; Auron _would_ have told him if he hadn't gotten the amnesia.

"I'm fine," Auron was there, dark eye focused on Tidus. "What about you? Is there anything I should know?"

"Nah, old man. Everything's…fine."

Tidus felt Belegamine's hand on his shoulder.

"Why does everything have to be so _hard?_" he whispered.

"Because it's _life_," Belegamine said. "For now, rest and start tomorrow fresh, as Wakka said."

Tidus nodded.

_Rest while we can. Things will only get tougher…_

That was when he made a promise of his own.

_I'm going to find out how my Dad became Sin. I'm going to find out why…_


End file.
